Como Decirte Lo Que Siento
by Yajaira
Summary: Minific Albert y Candy Publicado en Guerra Florida 2,008/ Como Lograra Albert convencer a Candy que la ama cuando todo le indica que ama a otra? Entra y descubre como Albert y Candy confiesan al fin lo que sienten y deja un review. Gracias*leer FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 01**

**El Regreso**

Había pasado más de un año desde que Candy hubiera dejado a Terry junto a Susana en Nueva York, ella seguía trabajando en el hospital de chicago y vivía cómodamente en el pequeño departamento que había compartido con Albert hacia tiempo, el había viajado a Boston a Tomar el control de las oficinas del consorcio Andley a petición de la tía Elroy quien había intentado mantenerlo alejado lo más posible de Candy ya que no le gustaba la cercanía que este mantenía con su hija adoptiva. A pesar del tiempo nunca había aceptado que él la hubiera adoptado y solo esperaba que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para alejarla por completo de la familia. Albert seguía viviendo en Boston pero se mantenía en contacto con Candy a pesar de los deseos de su tía, pronto Candy cumpliría la mayoría de edad y el podría al fin volver a chicago para vivir allí y podría pedirle a Candy que lo acompañara de nuevo en esa vida tan llena de frivolidad a la que él se veía obligado a vivir, con ella a su lado la vida siempre había sido mas tranquila y quería volver a sentirse así. En la mansión de los Andley en chicago la tía Elroy leía tranquila en la biblioteca cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin mucho ánimo dejo a un lado su libro y contesto.

(Elroy) bueno?

(Albert) buenas tardes tía Elroy!

(Elroy) [Sonriendo] William! Sucede algo? Nunca antes habías llamado a esta hora!

(Albert) pensé prudente avisarle que volveré a chicago dentro de unas semanas!

(Elroy) vienes de visitas?

(Albert) no tía, vuelvo definitivamente! Solo quería avisarle para que usted se encargue de que Candy vuelva a la mansión antes de que yo regrese!

(Elroy) Candy?

(Albert) así es tía, no quiero que ella siga trabajando en el hospital, creo que ya es hora de que ella viva en su casa cómodamente como debe ser!

(Elroy) [seria] es necesario que la traigas de nuevo a vivir a la mansión?

(Albert) espero que ella este en casa cuando yo llegue! La veré este fin de semana tía!

La señora Elroy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ella sabia que la presencia de Candy en la mansión le causaría muchos problemas pues ella sabia muy bien lo que su sobrino sentía por esa muchacha, si no fuera por que existía ese papel de adopción el ya se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Candy lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero ahora que Candy cumpliría la mayoría de edad y ese documento quedaría invalido era un riesgo para ella que su sobrino la tuviera cerca pues seria capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y convencerla de casarse con el. De alguna forma debía aprovechar ese tiempo que aun tenia para hacer que Candy fuera a vivir a la mansión y convencerla de que la dejara presentarla en su circulo social para comprometerla con alguno de los jóvenes solteros y evitar que ella se fijara en su sobrino de la misma forma que el ya se había fijado en ella. La dama sabia muy bien que su sobrino nunca se atrevería a acercarse a ella si la veía animada con algún otro joven. Sin esperar envió a George para que convenciera a Candy de volver a la mansión antes de que Albert regresara a vivir a chicago. George llego al hospital santa Juana y después de esperar un rato Candy apareció al fin, se veía un poco cansada pues trabajaba turnos corridos para no pensar en todo lo que dolía, no solamente había sufrido al saber que Terry y Susana se habían separado después de todo y que el había dejado la actuación para volver a Londres a casarse con la mujer que su padre había conseguido para que tomara el ducado si no que también por la lejanía de Albert durante tanto tiempo cuando ella mas lo había necesitado. Aun no sabia por que esa lejanía le dolía aun mas de lo que le dolía saber que Terry al terminar con Susana había decidido no buscarla a ella. Al ver a George le sonrío y después de saludarlo se sentó junto a el para conversar, hacia apenas un mes que no lo veía pues por medio de el Albert había estado enviándole algunos regalitos y recuerdos para decorar su departamento.

(Candy) (sonriendo) hola George, me traes algún encargo de Albert?

(George) (sonriéndole) no, lamento no traer nada esta vez! La señora Elroy me ha pedido que venga por usted para llevarla de vuelta a la mansión!

(Candy) (seria) de vuelta? Acaso ella se ha sentido mal de nuevo?

(George) (riendo) no, ella se encuentra muy bien de salud! Lo que sucede es que William volverá a chicago dentro de unos mese y quiere que usted viva con ellos en la mansión! El sabe que no ha dejado de trabajar sin descanso y no quiere que siga así!

(Candy) el trabajo me distrae mucho George! Y vivir con la tía yo sola realmente no me llama la atención!

(George) pero no vivirá sola con la señora Elroy! William estará de vuelta muy pronto y el quiere que usted este cerca para apoyarlo pues como podrá imaginarse el aun no se acostumbra a la vida que le ha tocado este ultimo año! El me pidió que le dijera que sin usted el no cree poder seguir viviendo en ese mundo tan frívolo! Por favor señorita Candy, acompañe a William para que el no se desespere mas de lo que esta!

(Candy) (resoplando) es difícil lo que me pide! (sonriendo) pero dígale que esta bien! De todas formas pensaba pedir un descanso en el hospital para ir a descansar al hogar de poni! Creo que el descanso será indefinido mientras Albert me necesite!

(George) (sonriendo) cuando puedo ir por sus cosas al departamento?

(Candy) (pensativa) mañana mismo estaré lista!

(George) (complacido) iré por usted mañana en la tarde! Hasta mañana señorita Candy!

(Candy) (seria) espero que ahora que viviré en la mansión dejes de llamarme así George! Por favor dime solo Candy!

(George) (sonriendo) lo intentare señorita!

Después de despedirlo Candy fue por sus cosas pues si quería estar lista debía hablar con el director del hospital para avisar que el permiso que le habían autorizado debía ser por mas tiempo del que ella había imaginado. Después de arreglar sus cosas esa noche salió al balcón en donde pudo al fin dedicarle un tiempo a analizar lo que seria su vida a partir del siguiente día en que volvería a la mansión de los Andley, ella sabia todo lo que eso significaría pues estaría a solas con la señora Elroy todo el tiempo ya que Archie y Annie no vivían en la mansión si no que en una hermosa casa que Archie había comprado para ellos después de casarse. También estaba consiente que volver a la mansión implicaba volver a tratar con los jóvenes Leegan pero todo eso no le importaba si Albert iba a estar con ella de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro al solo pensar en volver a verlo después de mas de un año.

(Candy) (viendo el cielo estrellado) como estarás ahora Albert? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! Cuanta falta me has hecho todo este tiempo!

Sin poder controlarse comenzó a dejar salir algunas lagrimas al pensar que al fin volvería a verlo y podría refugiarse entre sus brazos una vez mas. Cuanta falta le hacia sentirse protegida por el. Cuantas veces había soñado con correr hacia el y lanzarse en sus brazos para que la protegiera del dolor que aun oprimía a su corazón. En Boston Albert se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la mansión sosteniendo una copa en la mano, se sentía intranquilo después de que George le llamara para decirle que Candy había aceptado volver a la mansión casi sin poner resistencia ante la idea. No sabia como interpretar lo que había sentido al pensar que muy pronto la tendría cerca una vez mas. Lentamente se levanto y se acerco a la ventana para ver las estrellas.

(Albert) (suspirando) pronto Candy! Muy pronto volveré a tenerte cerca mi pequeña! Como estarás ahora? Habrás encontrado a alguien? (negando) no, no puedes pensar en nadie mas después de lo que viviste con Terry! (apretando la copa) como voy a hacer para vivir a tu lado sintiendo esto que siento pequeña? (viendo la estrellas) Como decirte lo que siento si no se si tu podrás sentir lo mismo por mi? (sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro) No, no puedo pensar así ahora que al fin he decidido confesarte lo que siento! (seguro) esta vez no dejare que nadie se me adelante Candy! Esta vez voy a decirte lo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo!

Después de tomar su copa Albert salió de la biblioteca, si quería viajar ese fin de semana debía dejar todo listo. Mientras tanto en chicago la señora Elroy caminaba en el salón de la mansión, estaba muy intranquila al saber que tendría a Candy de vuelta, ella sabia muy bien los sentimientos que su sobrino tenia hacia ella y que por suerte aun no se había atrevido a confesarle. Lo que la atormentaba era no saber lo que Candy sentía por el, pues si ella sentía lo mismo entonces debía apresurarse para buscar la forma de evitar esa unión tan desigual para ella. No pensaba dejar la fortuna de su familia en manos de una mujer de tan poca clase como Candy. Al fin al día siguiente después de entregar la llave de su departamento Candy llego a la mansión, al llegar fue recibida por la tía Elroy quien le indico que habitación seria la suya, al verla después de un año pudo ver lo hermosa y delicada que se había puesto pues ya la niña que ella recordaba había madurado y ahora muy a su pesar debía reconocer que la que estaba frente a ella era una hermosa mujer que bien podría confundirse con cualquier dama de sociedad de las que ella frecuentaba en su circulo social pero para ella eso no era suficiente para su sobrino. Al estar a solas en su nueva habitación Candy se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera allí, no entendía como había accedido tan fácilmente a volver. Tal vez había sido por que sabia que Albert, su amigo, su confidente era quien había pedido que ella volviera. No sabia como explicar lo que sentía al saber que pronto estarían viviendo juntos una vez mas, al pensar en esa posibilidad no pudo mas que suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

(Candy) (sonriendo) Albert! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te vi? Como estarás ahora después de tanto tiempo? (suspirando) debes estar mas apuesto de lo que puedo recordar! (reaccionando) que estas pensando Candy? Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza! (levantándose para ir hacia la ventana) Albert nunca se fijaría en ti de ese modo! El nunca podría verte de otro modo que no sea como su pequeña, esa a la que siempre a tenido que consolar por que es una llorona! (llorando) como voy a poder vivir junto a ti sintiendo esto que siento? Como decirte lo que siento?

Sin poder evitarlo Candy lloro pensando en que pronto estaría frente a el, la emoción que sentía era tan grande como la tristeza de saber que el único hombre que podría hacerla feliz era ese mismo que nunca podría verla mas que como a una hija a la que siempre había protegido. No sabia cuanto le tocaría sufrir por ese amor que estaba sintiendo pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentirlo cerca una vez mas. Lejos estaba de imagina que el sentía lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 02: **Nuevo Planes**

Yajaira

FAFER 2,008


	2. Chapter 2

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 02**

**Nuevo Planes**

La mañana lo sorprendió sin haber podido dormir bien, aun estaba inquieto al pensar que Candy ya se encontraba en la mansión de chicago y que en dos días mas estarían juntos de nuevo aunque fuera solo por unos días pues el debía volver a Boston por un par de meses mas antes de volver definitivamente. La razón por la que haría ese viaje ese fin de semana era para llevar a una amiga que había conocido en áfrica y que había vuelto después de muchos años prestando servicios médicos junto a su esposo que se encontraba perdido y al cual Albert le estaba ayudando a encontrar. Las investigaciones iban un poco atrasadas por lo que Albert necesitaba llevarla a chicago para que en compañía de Candy y la tía Elroy ella pudiera relajarse mientras George volvía con el a Boston para ayudarle a presionar a la embajada africana con lo de la búsqueda del esposo de su amiga Elizabeth. En chicago Candy había despertado con los toques en la puerta de su habitación, Annie había llegado de visita en cuanto se había enterado que Candy estaba de vuelta y quería pasar con ella el día, al abrir la puerta Candy la recibió emocionada al ver el vientre crecido de su amiga quien tenia ya cuatro meses de embarazo y aun no se lo había mencionado en ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas que habían mantenido anteriormente. Conversaron largamente en el comedor mientras esperaban que la tía Elroy bajara a desayunar con ellas.

(Annie) (Feliz) cuando Archie me dijo anoche, que al fin habías decidido volver no pude esperar para venir a verte!

(Candy) (Riendo) pues mira que fue una sorpresa muy grande verte en la puerta de mi habitación y con tremenda sorpresa! Por que no me habías dicho que estabas esperando tu primer hijo?

(Annie) (Sonrojada) es que planeaba ir a verte al hospital pero como el medico me mando reposo Archie y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Lakewood por un tiempo hasta hoy que lo convencí que me trajera para verte!

(Candy) (Seria) pues no me parece que estés tan lejos tu sola mientras el trabaja! Le preguntare a Albert si puedo ir contigo mientras el viene a vivir a chicago de nuevo!

(Annie) (Seria) acaso la tía Elroy no te ha dicho nada? (viéndola negar) van a cerrar esta casa para pintarla y mientras lo hacen tu y la tía irán a pasar unas semanas con Archie y conmigo!

(Elroy) (Entrando) veo que ya no tendré que darte la noticia Candy! Como has estado Annie?

(Annie) muy bien tía! El medico dice que todo esta muy bien!

(Candy) cuando nos iremos a Lakewood tía Elroy?

(Elroy) este fin de semana en cuanto William este aquí! Espero que tengas tus cosas listas para el viaje Candy!

(Annie) podría Candy irse conmigo esta noche? Archie tiene que venir a una reunión mañana y no podrá volver a Lakewood y no quiero quedarme sola!

(Elroy) (Viendo la emoción de Candy) si prefieres irte desde hoy no hay problema Candy!

(Candy) preparare mi equipaje enseguida para cuando venga Archie por Annie!

Las dos subieron a la habitación de Candy después de desayunar y estando solas al fin Annie se atrevió a preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba saber. Jamás hubiera esperado las respuestas y confesiones que Candy estaba a punto de hacerle.

(Annie) como has estado Candy? Has sabido algo de Terry?

(Candy) el volvió a Londres y se caso con una marquesa hace casi un año!

(Annie) entonces era verdad lo que vi en los periódicos? El dejo a Susana para irse de vuelta a Londres?

(Candy) creo que lo hiso por que su padre le entrego el ducado y el no podía recibirlo casado con una mujer como Susana!

(Annie) por eso fue que no te busco? Por que eres huérfana y no podías ser duquesa?

(Candy) no Annie, Terry no me busco por que no tenia caso! (viéndola a los ojos) yo ya no lo amo y creo que no lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo!

(Annie) (Asombrada) pero tu sufriste mucho por el! Cuando te diste cuenta de que no lo amabas?

(Candy) cuando supe que se había ido a Londres y descubrí que no me dolía saber que no me había buscado! (sonriendo) Terry fue el amor de mi adolescencia Annie y es un amor que nunca voy a poder olvidar, pero el no es el hombre que yo quiero para mi!

(Annie) (Curiosa) acaso hay otro hombre al que si quieras?

(Candy) (Seria) pero que preguntona estas Annie!

(Annie) contesta mi pregunta Candy! Acaso te has enamorado de alguien más?

(Candy) (Cerrando los ojos) siempre he estado enamorada Annie, pero eso no viene al caso! De todas formas es un amor imposible!

(Annie) sigues enamorada del príncipe de la colina Candy?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) del príncipe de la colina?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) es de Albert que te has enamorado?

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a ella) tan malo seria que me enamorara de el?

(Annie) (Seria) no creo que sea malo, pero si es a el a quien amas por que nunca se los has dicho?

(Candy) (Levantándose) por favor Annie, tú crees que Albert se fijaría en mí de esa forma? El siempre me va a ver como la pequeña que le recuerda a su hermana muerta! Además la tía Elroy jamás permitiría que el se casara con alguien como yo!

(Annie) entonces no piensas decirle a Albert lo que sientes por el?

(Candy) (Seria) claro que no Annie, como se te ocurre? Eso seria como pedirle que se aleje de mí para siempre yeso si me dolería mucho! Prefiero seguir amándolo en silencio pero cerca de el!

(Annie) (Seria) y si el se enamorara de otra y se casara?

(Candy) no se que haría si eso pasara Annie! Yo no puedo imaginar a Albert casado con otra!

(Annie) entonces? Vas a dejar que la felicidad se te escape de las manos por cobardía?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) de que hablas Annie?

(Annie) de que si Albert es el hombre al que amas, entonces deberías luchar por que el se fijara en ti! Acaso no crees merecer una oportunidad para ser feliz Candy?

(Candy) claro que quiero ser feliz! Y por supuesto que me gustaría mucho que fuera junto a Albert pero eso no es posible Annie! El es mi padre adoptivo!

(Annie) (Seria) eso solo por un par de meses mas Candy! Dentro de dos meses tú serás mayor de edad y la adopción no será valida si tú así lo deseas! Porque no te decides a conquistarlo?

(Candy) tu crees que el pueda fijarse en mi?

(Annie) solo un ciego no se fijaría en ti Candy! Eres una gran mujer y cualquier hombre bueno se fijaría en ti!

(Candy) y la tía Elroy? Tú crees que ella permitiría que Albert y yo tuviéramos una relación? Ella es una dama de costumbres muy antiguas y lo que espera para Albert es una heredera de buena familia no una huérfana como yo!

(Annie) solo piénsalo Candy! No crees que es mejor intentar y fracasar que pasar toda la vida pensando que no lo intentaste siquiera?

(Candy) (Seria) desde cuando eres tan directa Annie?

(Annie) desde que tuve una buena maestra Candy! Tu me enseñaste a luchar por lo que quería y ahora es mi turno empujarte a que busques tu felicidad y si tu felicidad es Albert entonces pienso molestarte hasta que te vea junto a el!

(Candy) y si el no siente lo mismo que yo?

(Annie) (Pensativa) por que no hacemos una cosa! Este fin de semana Albert ira a Lakewood a dejar a la tía Elroy! Si al verlo de nuevo te das cuenta de que lo que sientes es realmente amor entonces te prometo que Archie y yo te ayudaremos a conquistar la voluntad de la tía Elroy y tú deberás conquistar a tu príncipe!

(Candy) y si el no siente lo mismo?

(Annie) ya basta Candy! Es hora de que dejes de pensar en los demás, es hora de que pienses en ti y en lo que tu quieres y si Albert es realmente el hombre que quieres entonces lucha Candy, no dejes que se te vaya de las manos, conquístalo tal vez descubras que el también siente lo mismo por ti!

(Candy) esta bien Annie! Voy a luchar por esto que siento, voy a conquistar a mi príncipe!

Esa noche Archie paso por las dos damas quienes lo esperaban emocionadas de poder pasar los siguientes dos días juntas después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Los días pasaron rápido y sin sentirlo el sábado había llegado, en la mansión de las rosas Candy había cortado flores para adornar el salón principal para darle la bienvenida a la tía Elroy y a Albert, Candy se sentía muy emocionada de un momento a otro la puerta se abriría y el estaría de nuevo cerca de ella. Annie la había visto probarse todos los vestidos que habían en su armario buscando uno adecuado para que Albert la viera linda cuando llegara, al fin se había decidido por un ligero vestido rosa que Albert le había regalado hacia unos meses y se lo había enviado con George con una pequeña nota que simplemente decía ¨pequeña, cuando lo vi supe que era para ti. Te veras hermosa en el¨ esta era la ocasión ideal para que el viera lo hermosa que se veía como el mismo lo había dicho. Toda la servidumbre estaba ya en la entrada esperando por el auto en donde llegaban en ese momento Albert y la señora Elroy, el corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora mientras esperaba que el auto terminara de llegar, Annie y Archie estaban junto a ella viendo la expresión de nerviosismo que había en el rostro de la rubia hasta que al fin el auto llego a la entrada de la mansión, desde lo alto de las escaleras lo vieron acercarse hasta llegar a la casa y estacionarse frente a la puerta principal, el primero en bajar fue George quien de inmediato abrió la puerta para que Albert saliera, al verlo Candy tubo el impulso de salir corriendo a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo pero sabia que la tía Elroy iba en el auto también y jamás aprobaría ese comportamiento y decidió esperar, la siguiente en bajar fue la tía Elroy con el rostro serio como siempre, pero la gran sorpresa para todos fue cuando Albert volvió a extender la mano hacia adentro del auto para ayudar a salir a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules quien al salir con ayuda del rubio lo tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia donde los tres jóvenes los esperaban, el rostro de Candy casi se congelo al ver la sonrisa de Albert quien llevaba del brazo a aquella mujer. Todas las esperanzas que había guardado se fueron al suelo al pensar que esa era la novia de Albert.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 03: **Confusiones**

Yajaira


	3. Chapter 3

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 03**

**Confusiones**

Archie apretó la mano de Annie al ver que Albert se acercaba con aquella muchacha colgada del brazo, Annie vio por un segundo a Candy y noto de inmediato que el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo. Albert llego hasta donde estaban esperándolos y después de saludar a Archie y Annie, se acerco a Candy para abrazarla como tanto había deseado hacerlo desde hacia mas de un año. Candy simplemente le sonrío y lo dejo que la abrazara por un segundo para después separarse de el y saludar a la tía Elroy. Albert la noto un poco extraña, pero no pudo decirle nada en ese momento por lo que decidió dejarlo para cuando pudiera verla a solas. Después de presentar a Elizabeth todos entraron a la mansión. Durante los siguientes dos días Albert había intentado inútilmente encontrar un minuto para hablar a solas con Candy pues si no era por que el estaba ocupado, era por que ella simplemente parecía estar mas interesada en otras cosas mas, que en hablar con el. El ultimo día que el estaría en Lakewood había terminado y el debía salir al día siguiente muy de mañana con George y aun no había podido hablar con ella para saber por que estaba tan indiferente, al llegar la noche Albert se sentó en el balcón de su habitación a contemplar las estrellas. Se sentía extrañamente triste al saber que debía marcharse por un par de meses mas y no había logrado hablar con su pequeña a solas ni por un minuto, se sentía triste por que no había podido compartir con ella como tanto lo había deseado, los toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin mucho animo fue a la puerta a ver quien lo buscaba, al abrir se topo con Elizabeth quien quería despedirse ya que había escuchado a George decir que partirían muy de mañana.

(Elizabeth) (sonriendo) puedo pasar William?

(Albert) (riendo) por favor no me llames William, dime solo Albert! Pasa adelante!

(Elizabeth) lo lamento, pero si te digo William puedo recordar a mi querido esposo y lo sabes!

(Albert) esta bien, llámame como mas te guste! En que puedo servirte?

(Elizabeth) solo quería despedirme pues no se si podre hacerlo en la madrugada!

(Albert) aun no estas convencida de quedarte aquí mientras yo sigo buscando a William verdad? (abrazándola) tu sabes que yo les tengo mucho cariño a los dos y que son mis grandes amigos, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí con mi familia mientras yo sigo presionando a la embajada, no quiero verte desesperada esperando noticias cada día! Por lo menos aquí podrás distraerte y yo estaré tranquilo que hay gente que te cuidara mientras yo me ocupo de William!

(Elizabeth) prométeme que lo traerás pronto!

(Albert) no te preocupes Elizabeth, este hijo que esperas tendrá a su padre sano y salvo en menos de un mes, eso te lo prometo!

(Elizabeth) (sonriendo) muchas gracias William! Ahora te dejo para que duermas un poco!

(Albert) te llamare cada dos días para darte noticias! Que descanses!

Candy estaba saliendo de su habitación, había decidido que necesitaba hablar con Albert y averiguar que era lo que había entre el y Elizabeth antes de seguir armando conclusiones en su cabeza y terminar por volverse loca. Quería saber que relación había entre ellos pues necesitaba saber si tendría una oportunidad de conquistarlo y confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo por el. Al salir al pasillo y caminar hacia la puerta de Albert, estaba a punto de tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a Elizabeth quien al verla parada afuera de la habitación solo había bajado la cabeza un poco avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en la habitación de Albert y sin decir nada se había alejado rumbo a su habitación. Albert vio a Candy parada en el pasillo y se apresuro a recibirla casi jalándola dentro de su habitación para al fin poder conversar un poco con ella antes de partir.

(Albert) (feliz) al fin tienes un tiempo para mi pequeña!

(Candy) (triste) solo quería despedirme por que se que vuelves a Boston en la madrugada!

(Albert)(abrazándola) así es pequeña! Pero muy pronto espero estar de vuelta! (viéndola triste) te sucede algo Candy?

(Candy)(negando) es solo que pensé que tendríamos mas tiempo para conversar cuando vinieras y no hemos podido hacerlo!

(Albert) (riendo) no te pongas así Candy! Dentro de seis semanas podremos conversar todo lo que se nos de la gana por que no pienso irme de nuevo, al menos no por mucho tiempo, solo para hacer negocios y viviré en chicago cerca de ti para poder seguir cuidándote!

(Candy) tal vez cuando vuelvas podamos hablar con mas tranquilidad entonces!

(Albert) claro que si Candy, por ahora quiero pedirte un favor!

(Candy) (temblando al pensar de que se trataba) lo que tu quieras Albert!

(Albert) (serio) cuida mucho a Elizabeth por mi! Ella va a necesitar que la distraigan hasta que yo vuelva! Podrías hacer eso por mi Candy?

(Candy) (sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre) no te preocupes Albert, yo cuidare de ella hasta que vuelvas!

(Albert) (sonriendo) te lo agradezco mucho pequeña! Prometo traerte algo especial cuando vuelva! Te prometo que será el mejor regalo que te haya dado hasta ahora!

(Candy) (sonriendo) eso no hace falta Albert! Yo cuidare de ella aun que no me traigas nada cuando vuelvas!

(Albert) lo se, pero es un regalo que tengo para ti desde hace mucho tiempo!

(Candy) (suspirando) bueno, será mejor que te deje dormir o no podrás levantarte para viajar! Que descanses Albert!

(Albert) que duermas bien Candy!

(Candy) (desde la puerta) tu quieres mucho a Elizabeth verdad?

(Albert) (sonriendo) así es pequeña! Quiero mucho a Elizabeth! Ella es una mujer muy especial para mi!

(Candy) (intentando sonreír) yo la cuidare hasta que vuelvas! Que tengas buen viaje Albert!

(Albert) gracias pequeña! (antes de verla salir) Candy!

(Candy) si Albert!

(Albert) cuando vuelva de viaje, quiero que tu y yo nos sentemos a conversar! Hay algo muy importante que quisiera decirte!

(Candy) sucede algo? Si quieres podemos conversar ahora!

(Albert) (nervioso) es algo delicado Candy y me gustaría hacerlo tranquilamente!

(Candy) (sintiendo un escalofrío) es algo malo?

(Albert) (riendo nervioso) espero que no! Espera a que yo vuelva y entonces podremos conversar, te parece?

(Candy) (asintiendo) esperare a que vuelvas entonces!

Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Albert aun nervioso, jamás imagino ninguno de los dos que fuera tan difícil poder conversar de algo que sin saberlo los dos compartían, un amor profundo que ninguno se había atrevido a confesar hasta el momento. Candy camino hacia su habitación y entro sin encender la luz, corrió hacia su cama y comenzó a llorar al solo recordar como había visto a Elizabeth salir de la habitación de Albert unos segundo antes de que ella tocara a la puerta. En su habitación Albert se había recostado en la cama para intentar dormir antes de su viaje. Se sentía nervioso pues a pesar de haber querido con todo su ser decirle esa misma noche a Candy lo que sentía por ella, no se había atrevido pues se conocía y sabia que si ella le hubiera correspondido el no seria capaz de viajar al día siguiente y aun tenia que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga de encontrar a su esposo.

(Albert) (viendo al techo) Candy, cuando vuelva podre decirte al fin lo que no pude decirte hoy! (sentándose) aun no se como decirte lo que siento, pero cuando vuelva no voy esperar, voy a decirte que te amo pequeña!

Después de observar un rato mas las estrellas al fin se acomodo para dormir. En su habitación Candy seguía llorando con la cara metida en la almohada, no quería que nadie la escuchara, se sentía profundamente sola y triste. Como podría ella convivir con aquella mujer durante tanto tiempo? Como convivir con la mujer que Albert amaba, amándolo ella de la forma que lo amaba? Sin poder contenerse lloro hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente, antes de la cinco Albert y George salieron de la mansión en el auto, debían llegar esa misma noche a Boston y habían decidido hacer el viaje en auto. George podía ver en el rostro del rubio una preocupación que el conocía muy bien después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo. Sabia que había algo que lo tenia preocupado.

(George) sucede algo William?

(Albert) (serio) creo que no debí viajar sin hablar con ella seriamente!

(George) hablas de la señorita Candy?

(Albert) (asintiendo) tu sabes a que me refiero verdad?

(George) no le dijiste que la amabas?

(Albert) (negando) no pude decirle nada! Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido capaz de viajar hoy! Me hubiera quedado con ella!

(George) tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor!

(Albert) (serio) por que lo dices?

(George) William, yo he visto crecer la relación entre ustedes y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que la señorita Candy siente por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por ella!

(Albert) (sonriendo) de verdad lo crees?

(George) es obvio William! Solo con ver la forma tan esmerada con la que ella se arreglo para recibirte usando aquel vestido que tu le enviaste hace meses solo para que tu la vieras hermosa puedo decirte que ella esperaba con ansias tu llegada, hasta que…

(Albert) (serio) hasta que, que?

(George) hasta que te vio salir del auto acompañado por la señora Elizabeth! Nunca antes había visto una mirada tan llena de esperanza convertirse en una llena de tristeza en tan poco tiempo!

(Albert) me estas diciendo que Candy cree que yo tengo algo con Elizabeth?

(George) (asintiendo) acaso no te diste cuenta de la forma en que ella evito estar cerca de ti estos días? Ella ha comenzado a creer que esa dama es algo mas que una amiga y esta sufriendo!

(Albert) (serio) Candy sufre? (dándose cuenta) Candy esta celosa de Elizabeth!

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 04: **Confesiones Malinterpretadas**

Yajaira


	4. Chapter 4

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 04**

**Confesiones Malinterpretadas**

Annie fue a despertar a Candy cerca de las nueve de la mañana, después de haber tocado a la puerta sin obtener respuesta decidió entrar, estaba preocupada después de haber visto como su amiga se había comportado los días anteriores mientras Albert estaba allí y quería saber como se sentía ahora que el ya se había ido dejando a la mujer esa con la que había llegado. Al entrar la encontró aun dormida sobre las sabanas con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, obviamente se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba pues la almohada seguía un poco húmeda y estaba manchada con el suave labial rosa que ella usaba, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a moverla para despertarla.

(Annie) Candy! Candy, es hora de levantarse!

(Candy) (abriendo lo ojos pesadamente) para que Annie? No quiero levantarme de aquí nunca mas!

(Annie) que sucedió Candy? Por que estas tan triste?

(Candy) (llorando) el esta enamorado de Elizabeth! Anoche la encontré en su habitación cuando fui a buscarlo para hablar con el!

(Annie) (sorprendida) y como los encontraste?

(Candy) ella iba saliendo, pero cuando me quede a solas con el, me pidió que cuidara de ella mientras el volvía! (sollozando) me dijo que ella era muy importante para el y que la quería mucho! Hasta me pidió que la cuidara mientras el no estaba!

(Annie) estas segura que no malinterpretaste lo que el te dijo? Tal vez el si le tiene cariño pero no como tu crees!

(Candy) y que otro tipo de cariño podría tenerle a ella que no sea un cariño de pareja?

(Annie) es eso lo que te preocupa? Acaso el te dijo que la ama?

(Candy) (secándose las lagrimas) no hacia falta! Si hubieras escuchado la forma en que me pidió que ¨la entretuviera¨ mientras el volvía te hubieras dado cuenta de cuan importante es ella para el!

(Annie) (seria) pues yo no creo que Elizabeth y Albert tengan ese tipo de relación que tu crees! Lo mejor será que averigüemos primero y luego saquemos conclusiones! Ahora levántate que tengo hambre y te estoy esperando para comer!

(Candy) (levantándose) y cual es tu prisa? Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que te levantas todos los días para comer con Archie y luego desayunas de nuevo conmigo?

(Annie) (seria) tu comes por uno, yo estoy comiendo por dos, así que tengo derecho a repetir las comidas que quiera! Además tenemos que ir a la estación a recoger a alguien que nos va a ayudar a investigar que relación hay entre Albert y Elizabeth!

(Candy) (curiosa) y quien es esa persona?

(Annie) (sonriendo) Patty llega hoy!

(Candy) (seria) Patty? Y desde cuando sabias que Patty llegaba hoy que no me habías dicho nada?

(Annie) hay Candy, en que mundo vives? Patty visita Lakewood cada año desde que es novia de Tom!

(Candy) (seria) Patty y Tom son novios?

(Annie) a veces creo que son algo mas que novios! Tom no tarda en venir por nosotras por que esta muy emocionado con la llegada de Patty!

(Candy) (corriendo a bañarse) entonces adelántate a pedir el desayuno en lo que me arreglo!

Annie salió de la habitación dejando a Candy para que se arreglara en lo que ella pedía que sirvieran el desayuno para los tres pues Tom no tardaría en llegar a comer con ellas. Archie había salido esa mañana después de Albert y George pues tenia muchas cosas que hacer en chicago y quería volver temprano para cenar con su amigo Tom pues desde que vivían en Lakewood con Annie ellos se llevaban muy bien. Una hora mas tarde en la estación Patty bajaba a prisa y corría hacia los tres que habían ido por ella. Candy y Annie no pudieron hacer mas que reír divertidas al ver que en vez de saludarlas como siempre lo primero que había hecho era lanzarse a los brazos de Tom quien la había levantado en el aire feliz y emocionado de tenerla de nuevo con el. Después de un largo y tierno beso al fin Patty se dirigió a sus amigas quienes la saludaron muertas de risa después de haber presenciado tremenda demostración de amor.

(Tom) (manejando) al fin llegaste mi amor! Pensé que este año me dejarías solo estas vacaciones!

(Patty) (sonriendo) no son vacaciones Tom! (acercándose) ya termine mis estudios y ahora vengo a quedarme como te lo prometí!

(Tom) (frenando) hablas en serio?

(Candy) (riendo) pero que cara has puesto! Mira Annie, parece que Tom se a quedado sin sangre en el cuerpo que se a puesto blanco!

(Annie) (riendo) acaso no esperabas la noticia Tom?

(Tom) (reanudando la marcha) claro que la esperaba, pero creí que aun tendría que esperar unos meses mas! (viendo a Patty) es que aun no he terminado nuestra casa!

(Patty) que importa, la terminaremos juntos!

(Candy) vaya, su relación es bastante seria entonces?

(Patty) claro que lo es! Pero no vine aquí para contarte de mi relación con Tom, vine porque Annie me dijo que necesitaban ayuda!

(Tom) es verdad! Ayer que hable con Annie para decirle que Patty venia hoy, me pidió que las ayudara en no se que!

(Annie) (viendo el rostro asombrado de la pecosa) así es Candy! Desde que Albert vino con Elizabeth y te vimos triste, Archie y yo comenzamos a ver de que forma podíamos ayudarte y se nos ocurrió que entre los cinco podríamos averiguar que es lo que hay entre Elizabeth y Albert pues el nunca antes la había mencionado a nadie!

(Patty) realmente esa mujer es muy unida a Albert?

(Annie) Candy la encontró saliendo de la habitación de Albert anoche!

(Tom) pero entonces la cosa es mas seria de lo que me dijiste por teléfono Annie!

(Candy) ustedes han discutido este asunto por teléfono?

(Patty) y que esperabas? Todos queremos verte feliz y si tu felicidad es Albert entonces hemos decidido que te ayudaremos a conquistarlo!

(Candy) pero y si el ya tiene algo formal con Elizabeth? Yo no quiero ser la causante de una tristeza para Albert!

(Tom) momento Candy! Primero tenemos que estar seguros de que Albert y esa mujer tienen algo, pues Archie dice que Albert no le comento de ninguna relación con ella, simplemente le dijo que eran muy amigos!

(Candy) claro, la palabra clave seria ¨muy¨ o acaso ustedes creen que no me di cuenta del sentimiento que le puso Albert a la petición esa de ¨cuídala por mi¨? Si hasta por un momento creí que me diría que ¨cuídala por que ella será tu futura madre adoptiva¨!

(Patty) (riendo) estas celosa!

(Candy) (seria) claro que estoy celosa! Estoy que hiervo de celos! (enojada) Primero perdí a Terry por la estúpida de Susana y ahora esta otra mujer me esta quitando a Albert!

(Annie) (feliz) entonces no dejes que te lo quite! Lucha Candy!

(Patty) es ahora o nunca Candy! No dejes que esa mujer te quite al amor de tu vida!

(Tom) (serio) ya dejen de estarla presionando! Si siguen hablándole así Candy será capaz de ir y agarrar a esa pobre mujer por los cabellos!

(Annie) es que por primera vez la vemos dispuesta a luchar Tom!

(Tom) (serio) recuerden que debemos actuar de forma discreta, o la señora Elroy terminara molestándose con nosotros por estar molestando a la amiga de su sobrino!

(Candy) eso es cierto! la tía parece muy complacida de tener a Elizabeth en la mansión! Hasta me animaría a creer que ella esta de acuerdo con que ella se case con Albert!

(Annie) por que lo dices?

(Candy) por que ella es de una familia muy acomodada y si esta a la altura de los Andley!

(Tom) tu estas a la altura de cualquiera y la señora esa debería estar feliz de que tu te casaras con su sobrino!

(Patty) no te alteres Tom! (viéndola) ya veras que con nuestra ayuda la señora Elroy estará feliz cuando Albert le diga que quiere casarse contigo Candy !

(Candy) no creen que se están adelantando mucho? Aun no sabemos siquiera si Albert siente algo por mi!

(Annie) claro que siente algo por ti, estoy segura!

En Boston, Albert y George habían llegado después de muchas horas de manejar, al llegar a la mansión George se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia que habían dejado para Albert ese día mientras Albert había ido a su habitación a refrescarse. Aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido con George durante el viaje. Acaso el estaba tan siego que no se había dado cuenta de lo que George afirmaba que Candy sentía por el? La sola idea de saber que Candy le correspondía lo hacia alterarse. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle a George que volvieran a Lakewood para aclarar esa situación de una vez por todas y decirle libremente que la amaba y estaba muriéndose de ganas de casarse con ella, pero el solo recuerdo de su amiga Elizabeth y las veces que la había visto llorar desesperada por la desaparición de su esposo lo habían detenido y obligado a seguir su camino de vuelta a Boston. Después de tomar un baño se recostó por unos minutos en la cama intentando calmar esa desesperación que sentía por estar junto a Candy de nuevo y decirle todo lo que sentía. Estaba pensando en como se lo diría la próxima vez que la tuviera frente a el cuando los toques en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Sin mucho entusiasmo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con George quien traía un sobre con los sellos de la embajada de áfrica.

(George) creo que esto es lo que esperabas!

(Albert) (abriendo el sobre) espero que sean buenas noticias!

(George) (serio) yo también lo espero, para que pronto podamos volver a Lakewood y te quites esa angustia que tienes por estar lejos de la mujer que amas!

(Albert) (leyendo) parece que lo han encontrado George!

(George) se encuentra bien?

(Albert) (serio) por algún motivo cayo preso y por eso no habíamos podido dar con el! (preocupad0) al parecer alguien le robo sus documentos y no le habían permitido llamar a la embajada para reponerlos, por eso no sabíamos en donde estaba! Si la carta esta correcta el estará de vuelta en América en unas semanas!

(George) entonces pronto podrás ver a Candy para decirle lo que sientes por ella!

(Albert) (sonriendo) pronto George! Pronto estaré junto a mi Candy y podre gritarle al mundo entero que la amo!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 05: **Un Triste Descubrimiento**

Yajaira


	5. Chapter 5

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 05**

**Un Triste Descubrimiento**

Después de varios días en los que no habían podido averiguar casi nada, Candy había comenzado a desesperarse, la tía Elroy parecía no querer separarse de Elizabeth ni un segundo pues cada vez que Candy o alguna de las chicas intentaba acercarse a conversar, la anciana dama siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente en todas las conversaciones pues realmente Elizabeth era una dama muy bien educada y compartía muchas amistades con la señora Elroy quien había encontrado en ella una dama de compañía ideal. Archie había intentado acercarse también para averiguar pos su lado e incluso había pensado en llamar a Albert para preguntarle directamente que relación había entre el y la joven que había dejado a cargo de la familia. En Boston Albert había logrado al fin averiguar cuando llegaría William Hamilton el esposo de Elizabeth y estaba nervioso contando los días que faltaban para poder volver a chicago al lado de Candy. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como muchas veces le había sucedido desde que habían vuelto de Lakewood cuando George entro a su oficina para conversar, acababa de recibir una llamada que seguramente a el le interesaría.

(George) (sacándolo de sus pensamientos) puedo hablarte un momento William?

(Albert) que sucede George? Hay algún problema?

(George) (sonriendo mientras sesentava) no precisamente, solo quería comentarte que acabo de terminar de hablar con el joven Archie!

(Albert) (serio) Archie? Acaso paso algo en Lakewood? Todo esta bien?

(George) (sonriendo) el joven quería saber si de casualidad yo sabia si tu y la señora Hamilton tienen alguna relación! Al parecer estaba muy interesado en saber que era lo que yo sabia por que la dama no ha dejado de hablar de William y ellos creen que ese William eres tu!

(Albert) (emocionado) tu crees que Candy le haya pedido que averiguara?

(George) eso mismo pensé yo y decidí preguntarle directamente al joven Archie si había alguien mas interesado en esa información!

(Albert) y que fue lo que te contesto?

(George) se puso nervioso, por lo que me imagino debe ser que alguien mas esta interesada en saber de tu relación con la dama!

(Albert) (sonriendo) será que Candy esta celosa por que piensa que hay algo entre Elizabeth y yo?

(George) (levantándose) mi consejo William, es que si yo fuera tu por lo menos tomaría el teléfono y le hablaría a la señora Elroy para preguntar como se encuentra todo por allá! Conociendo a Candy y a sus amigas, si están investigando algo deben estar comportándose de una manera sospechosa y la señora Elroy tendrá quejas que darte!

(Albert) (sonriendo) prefiero no llamar aun! Prefiero seguir pensando que Candy esta celosa por que me ama como yo la amo a ella!

(George) solo recuerda que has estado llamando a la señora Elizabeth cada dos días y eso debe tener muy nerviosa a Candy!

(Albert) en unos días mas podre volver a Lakewood y decirle frente a frente lo que siento por ella aun que debo confesarte que aun no se como lo hare!

(George) estoy seguro que cuando estés frente a ella sabrás exactamente que decir!

(Albert) necesito que me hagas un favor George!

(George) lo que necesites!

(Albert) (entregándole una tarjeta) quiero que vayas a este lugar y recojas algo que compre para Candy! Quiero llevarlo conmigo cuando vuelva a Lakewood!

(George) Ya has hablado con la señora Elroy de tus intenciones para con Candy?

(Albert) se lo dije cuando llegue a chicago con Elizabeth! (serio) me dijo claramente que no esta de acuerdo!

(George) debes tener cuidado con la señora, a veces puede ser muy astuta para conseguir o impedir cualquier cosa!

(Albert) si Archie llamo es por que ninguno de ellos a podido hablar con Elizabeth directamente para averiguar que hay entre ella y yo!

(George) seguramente la señora Elroy no les ha dado oportunidad de hacerlo!

(Albert) William viene en diez días y tardaremos casi diez días mas en arreglar sus papeles y todo! Candy cumple años en quince días mas lo que significa que volveré a verla cinco días después de su cumpleaños y yo quisiera darle ese regalo el día que cumpla la mayoría de edad!

(George) entonces por que no vuelves antes y yo puedo hacerme cargo de terminar los tramites con el señor Hamilton!

(Albert) (preocupado) le di mi palabra a Elizabeth que no volvería sin el! Ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo en áfrica cuando me enferme gravemente y no quiero faltar a esa promesa!

(George) iré por el regalo de Candy y pasare a la embajada a ver si podemos adelantar los tramites para irnos antes!

(Albert) eso seria bueno, gracias George!

(George) puedo preguntar que fue lo que compraste para Candy en este lugar?

(Albert) (sonriendo) cuando te lo entreguen lo sabrás!

En Lakewood la tía Elroy y Elizabeth caminaban tranquilamente por el enorme jardín de rosas, casi todo el jardín estaba en flor. Las dulce Candy estarían abriéndose en unos días mas, justo como cada año para el cumpleaños de Candy como el día que Anthony se las había regalado. En la mansión Annie, Candy y Patty tomaban el te mientras veían a las dos damas conversar alegres mientras caminaban, Tom había llegado de visita y observaba en silencio la mirada de Candy mientras esta no quitaba la mirada de Elizabeth.

(Tom) si sigues viéndolas de ese modo caerán fulminadas en cualquier momento!

(Annie) lograste conversar con Elizabeth anoche como habíamos dicho?

(Candy) (seria) anoche a la tía Elroy le dio insomnio pues no dejo la habitación de Elizabeth hasta muy de madrugara y no quise molestarla!

(Patty) yo creo que la señora Elroy esta feliz de tener aquí a la amiga de Albert!

(Tom) yo mas bien me atrevería a insinuar que la dama esta haciendo todo lo posible por que ustedes no se acerquen a esa señorita! No han intentado separarlas?

(Annie) ayer fingí que me desmayaba y me deje caer de sorpresa en el sillón del salón justo frente a ellas!

(Tom) y resulto?

(Candy) Albert no nos dijo que su amiga era doctora y en cuanto vio a Annie desmayarse corrió a atenderla seguida muy de cerca por la tía Elroy!

(Patty) mas parecía que la tía Elroy era enfermera pues no dejo siquiera que Candy se acercara a ayudar!

(Candy) (sonriendo) miren hacia la entrada! Llegaron los Leegan!

(Annie) y por que te alegras tanto de verlos? Acaso no recuerdas que siempre que nos ven son de lo mas pesados con nosotros?

(Candy) (feliz) que la tía Elroy seguramente tendrá que atenderlos y si ustedes me ayudan podre salir a caminar con Elizabeth para conversar!

(Tom) (viendo hacia el auto) pues no creo que tengan problemas al parecer solo vienen dos damas en el auto!

(Patty) (viendo quienes eran) son Eliza y su madre!

(Tom) (sonriendo) esa Eliza no es la que nos encontró en el lago el hace unos mese mientras paseábamos Patty?

(Patty) (seria) es la misma!

(Annie) y por que lo dices así? Acaso se porto grosera con Tom o contigo?

(Patty) (viendo a Tom enojada) la muy cínica no dejo de coquetearle a Tom en cuanto supo que era mi novio!

(Candy) (sonriendo) Patty, seria mucho pedirte que dejaras que Tom se haga cargo de Eliza mientras yo hablo con Elizabeth?

(Patty) (seria) solo por unos minutos Candy! Por que si Eliza comienza a hacer algo que no me guste no se si podre contenerme!

(Annie) vamos Patty, que Tom entretenga a Eliza no significa que no podamos acompañarlos!

Después de unos minutos Tom paseaba acompañado de Eliza quien se había colgado de su brazo para molestar a Patty quien los seguía junto a Annie por todo el jardín. Sarah y la tía Elroy se habían encerrado a conversar en la biblioteca pues Elizabeth se había retirado a descansar, cosa que Candy aprovecho para poder buscarla y conversar. En la biblioteca la tía Elroy conversaba seriamente con Sarah pues desde que había escuchado la revelación que su sobrino le había hecho no se sentía tranquila de solo pensar que este tenia intensiones de iniciar una relación con Candy.

(Sarah) (sorprendida) pero es que William se ha vuelto loco? Como piensa siquiera en decir que esta enamorado de esa muchacha?

(Elroy) eso es lo que me preocupa Sarah! William no puede decirle a Candy lo que me dijo a mi! Ella no puede enterarse de lo que el dice sentir por ella o estoy segura que se aprovechara!

(Sarah) pero por supuesto que se aprovechara! Es que siempre a sido muy claro para mi que esa amistad tan estrecha entre William y Candy no era mas que una treta de ella para engatusarlo y enamorarlo y claro, como William es tan noble ella se aprovechara de eso en cualquier momento!

(Elroy) (sorprendida) yo no lo decía por eso Sarah! Yo se que Candy no te cae bien, pero debo admitir también que es una muchacha de buenos sentimientos y no dudo que podrá hacer feliz a cualquier hombre que se case con ella!

(Sarah) (sorprendida) pero tía, quien la escuchara en este momento diría que usted le tiene muy alta estima a Candy!

(Elroy) (seria) yo siempre he sido justa y no puedo pasar por alto el comportamiento de Candy todos estos años! Ella es una mujer integra y muy buena! Pero no para casarse con William! El es el patriarca de los Andley y por lo tanto no puede casarse con una mujer que no conoce su origen! Si Candy viniera de una familia de alcurnia yo estaría feliz de que se casara con William pero en estas circunstancias no estoy de acuerdo.

Las dos damas seguían discutiendo el tema mientras arriba Candy estaba parada frente a la puerta de Elizabeth y tocaba para ver si al fin podían conversar un momento ellas dos y averiguar lo que tanto la atormentaba, después de escuchar el pase Candy abrió la puerta, al entrar vio a Elizabeth sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana, parecía un poco pálida por lo que Candy se apresuro a llegar junto a ella.

(Candy) (asustada de la palidez de ella) se encuentra bien Elizabeth?

(Elizabeth) (sonriendo) si Candy, estoy bien! Es solo que en mi condición a veces los síntomas son muy fuertes y no se pueden controlar!

(Candy) (poniéndole una compresa fría en la frente) acaso esta enferma?

(Elizabeth) (riendo) no Candy, yo no estoy enferma!

(Candy) (sonriendo) que bien, por un momento me preocupe pues prometí cuidarla y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo!

(Elizabeth) el te hiso prometer que me cuidarías?

(Candy) (asintiendo) y yo le dije que si, que te cuidaría hasta que volviera!

(Elizabeth) entonces déjame decirte que es posible que me veas así muy seguido!

(Candy) (cambiando la compresa) puedo preguntar por que?

(Elizabeth) (feliz) porque estoy embarazada!

Candy dejo caer la compresa al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, todo lo había imaginado en esos días pero nunca pensó que algo así podría llegar a pasar, esta mujer, la novia de Albert le estaba confesando a ella que estaba embarazada. El mundo de Candy comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente dentro de ella mientras veía la sonrisa ilusionada de Elizabeth que parecía no notar el daño que sus palabras le habían hecho a Candy.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 06: **Actitudes Inexplicables**

Yajaira


	6. Chapter 6

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 06**

**Actitudes Inexplicables**

Candy intento sonreír ante aquella confesión que Elizabeth acababa de hacerle, pero su rostro se había palidecido levemente y por un segundo sus piernas estuvieron a punto de traicionarla pero al fin pudo controlarse y recoger la compresa que había dejado caer. Respirando profundo volvió a sonreír mientras se sentaba junto a Elizabeth para conversar, aun guardaba una esperanza de saber que ese hijo no era de Albert si no de algún novio o prometido que Elizabeth aun no había mencionado.

(Candy) (sonriendo) que lindo debe ser estar embarazada!

(Elizabeth) (seria) te aseguro que en este momento no es precisamente lindo sentirme como me siento!

(Candy) necesitas que te traiga algo de tomar?

(Elizabeth) no Candy, muchas gracias!

(Candy) me imagino que no tendrás mucho tiempo pues aun no se te nota mucho!

(Elizabeth) (acariciándose el vientre) tengo un poco mas de tres meses!

(Candy) (sorprendida) tres meses? Pero si apenas parece que tuvieras dos! Por eso es que Albert decidió traerte aquí para ver si el aire fresco del campo te sentaba bien verdad?

(Elizabeth) así es! (suspirando) no sabes lo tranquila que he estado aquí! Me siento como de la familia entre ustedes!

(Candy) (sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo) me alegro que estés cómoda!

(Elizabeth) (feliz) William estará feliz cuando nazca nuestro hijo!

El mundo de Candy volvió a temblar, si antes había sentido que todo se desmoronaba en su vida ahora estaba segura que de su mundo no quedaba nada mas que el hoyo vacio donde se sentía caer en ese momento. Elizabeth le vio el rostro pálido y muy preocupada comenzó a darle aire pues parecía que en cualquier momento la rubia se desmayaría.

(Elizabeth) te sientes bien Candy?

(Candy) (levantándose) si, estoy bien! Es solo que acabo de recordar que tenia que hacer algo! (saliendo casi corriendo) espero que te sientas mejor Elizabeth!

(Elizabeth) muchas gra… (sorprendida) pero que le habrá pasado?

Candy salió corriendo de la mansión, sentía que si no se alejaba por unos momentos perdería la poca razón que aun sentía tener. En el jardín a lo lejos, Tom la vio correr hacia el bosque, por un momento le había parecido que iba llorando y el no podía salir corriendo tras ella pues Eliza parecía tenerlo atrapado con las dos manos alrededor de su brazo. Eliza también había visto a Candy salir de la mansión y automáticamente había apretado el agarre que tenia del brazo de Tom para que este no saliera tras ella como siempre le pasaba cada vez que estaba junto a un hombre que le interesaba y Candy estaba cerca, sabia muy bien que Tom era casi hermano de Candy y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie la siguiera y menos el buen mozo que estaba junto a ella.

(Eliza) (sonriendo) parece que Candy salió a dar uno de sus paseos verdad?

(Annie) (preocupada) yo creo que algo le paso! Por que no vas a ver que ella este bien Tom?

(Tom) (soltándose) ahora vuelvo! Voy a ver que le sucedió a Candy!

(Eliza) (furiosa al verlo alejarse corriendo) siempre Candy! Siempre ella!

(Patty) (sonriendo) te sucede algo Eliza? Parece que de pronto se te subió el color a las mejillas!

(Eliza) (viéndolas) estúpidas!

(Annie) (riendo al verla correr hacia la casa dejándolas solas) creo que Eliza no se esta sintiendo tan bien como hace unos momentos!

(Patty) (seria) menos mal Tom salió corriendo detrás de Candy por que yo estaba a punto de agarrar a Eliza por los bucles y alisárselos a la fuerza!

(Annie) (sorprendida) Patty, no te creo capaz de hacer algo así!

(Patty) unos segundos mas y lo hubieras visto! Acaso no notaste que Eliza se le estaba pegando mas de lo debido a mi pobre Tom? Es que casi parecía que quería echársele encima frente a nosotras!

(Annie) estas celosa!

(Patty) de esa arpía? Claro que no! Molesta tal vez! Vamos a ver que le paso a Candy!

(Annie) deja que Tom la traiga de vuelta Patty! Mejor vamos a escuchar lo que conversan ese par de culebras con la tía Elroy!

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa mientras Tom corría por el bosque buscando a Candy, al llegar a la cascada vio preocupado hacia arriba, Candy estaba sentada en la orilla del precipicio viendo hacia abajo donde el agua caía y se unía al lago. Tom subió a prisa hasta que llego cerca de ella, en silencio se acerco hasta sentarse junto a ella sin decir nada. Candy al verlo solamente se recostó sobre su hombro en silencio y así permanecieron por largo rato sin decir nada solo observando el lago debajo de la cascada. En la mansión Annie y Patty escuchaban detrás de la puerta, querían saber de que tanto estaban conversando las tres mujeres dentro de la biblioteca.

(Sarah) yo creo que usted debería ponerle las cosas en claro a Candy para que no se haga ilusiones!

(Eliza) es absurdo que ella pretenda ser la esposa del tío William siendo solo una recogida que el tío adopto por caridad!

(Elroy) no te expreses así de Candy, Eliza! A pesar de todo lo que ustedes digan, a mi me consta que ella es una mujer de buenos sentimientos!

(Sarah) buenos sentimientos claro! Pero también de muy malas intenciones, o acaso usted no ha visto la forma tan atenta que tiene con William cuando están juntos? Es evidente que ella esta enamorada de el y si se llega a enterar en algún momento que el la ve con ojos de enamorado no dude que se lanzara a sus brazos y terminara casada con el!

(Eliza) claro, con esa cara de inocente mojigata no le será muy difícil engatusar al tío para que el le proponga matrimonio! Por que no mejor envía a Candy lejos y convence al tío de casarse con esa dama que el mismo trajo?

(Sarah) esa si se ve que es toda una dama de buena cuna! Por que no le pide a William que se comprometa con ella?

(Elroy) eso no es un tema que yo deba tocar con William! El es quien debe decidir con quien va a casarse y yo no puedo interferir en sus decisiones! El es el patriarca y como tal debo respetarlo!

(Sarah) aun cuando el tome la mala decisión de declararle su amor a esa muchacha huérfana?

(Eliza) se imagina la cantidad de chismes que habrá cuando sepan que el gran patriarca del clan Andley se quiere casar con una mujer sin linaje?

Detrás de la puerta susurrando sorprendidas

(Annie) acaso estas escuchando lo mismo que yo Patty!

(Patty) (emocionada) Albert esta enamorado de Candy!

(Annie) pero ese par de víboras no han dejado de indisponer a la tía con sus comentarios!

(Patty) que importa, ya escuchaste que ella no piensa interponerse en la decisión de Albert! Si el esta decidido a declararle a Candy lo que siente por ella entonces la señora Elroy respetara su decisión!

(Annie) creo que debemos irnos! Será mejor que esperemos a Candy en el jardín!

(Patty) (seria) tienes razón, además creo que ya terminaron de hablar!

Las dos salieron nuevamente al jardín a esperar que Candy y Tom volvieran del bosque, estaban muy emocionadas después de haber escuchado todo lo que la tía y las Leegan habían estado discutiendo durante el té. En la cascada después de guardar silencio por un largo rato, Candy se levanto con ayuda de Tom y comenzaron a regresar a la mansión. La tarde ya estaba un poco avanzada y pronto caería la noche. Tom conocía muy bien a Candy y no quería preguntar nada hasta que ella misma comenzara a hablar. Después de una larga caminata rumbo a la mansión llegaron para encontrar a Annie y Patty sentadas aun comentando lo que habían escuchado sentadas en una pequeña banca junto a la fuente que adornada uno de los costados del jardín. Al verlos llegar las dos se levantaron entusiasmadas pues tenían muchas cosas que decirle a su amiga que seguramente la alegrarían después de tantos días en los que habían intentado sin éxito averiguar que era lo que Albert sentía por ella.

(Patty) al fin vuelven! (viendo el rostro serio de Tom) acaso paso algo?

(Candy) no, no paso nada! Solo fuimos a caminar un rato!

(Annie) (seria) te vimos salir corriendo de la casa! Acaso lograste hablar con Elizabeth?

(Candy) (sonriendo) si, hable con Elizabeth por largo rato!

(Patty) pues nosotras no hablamos con ella pero nos enteramos de algo que seguramente te hará sonreír Candy!

(Tom) (serio) creo que mejor dejan eso para mañana, Candy debe ir a descansar por que caminamos mucho y yo ya debo retirarme!

(Patty) te acompaño a tu auto Tom!

(Tom) (besándola en la frente) si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme!

(Candy) (sonriendo levemente) hasta luego Tom!

(Annie) (caminando junto a ella) a mi no podrás engañarme Candy! Que es lo que te pasa?

(Candy) no me pasa nada Annie, es solo que estoy un poco cansada y quiero ir a dormir!

(Annie) (frente a ella) con lo que voy a decirte se que volverás a sonreír!

(Candy) (cansada) ahora no Annie, mejor mañana!

(Annie) (sin hacerle caso) la tía Elroy le dijo a la señora Leegan y a Eliza que Albert esta enamorado de ti Candy!

(Candy) (viéndola seria) eso no es posible Annie!

(Annie) acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Albert esta enamorado de ti y le ha dicho a la tía Elroy que quiere casarse contigo!

(Candy) (seria) la tía Elroy se equivoco Annie! Albert no quiere casarse conmigo!

(Archie) (llegando, después de escuchar parte de la conversación) como puedes asegurar eso Candy? Si Annie escucho a la tía diciendo que las intensiones del tío son de casarse contigo es por que así debe ser!

(Candy) (viéndolos será) pero yo no quiero casarme con el! Buenas noches, los veré mañana!

(Archie) (asombrado al escucharla hablar tan fríamente) que fue lo que sucedió Annie? Por que ese cambio tan repentino en Candy?

(Patty) (acercándose) de que me perdí? Y Candy, a donde fue?

(Annie) fue a dormir Patty!

(Patty) acaso no le dijiste lo que escuchamos?

(Annie) se lo dije y dijo que ella no desea casarse con Albert!

(Patty) algo grave paso cuando Candy hablo con Elizabeth!

(Archie) será por eso que esta así?

(Annie) será mejor que la dejemos descansar esta noche! Ya mañana nos dirá que fue lo que hablo con ella!

Arriba Candy llegaba a su habitación y después de entrar y poner el seguro de la puerta callo de rodillas sobre la alfombra, como era posible que ella se hubiera enterado de dos cosas tan distintas ese día. Si era verdad lo que Annie decía haber escuchado, como podría ella emocionarse después de haber escuchado que Elizabeth estaba esperando un hijo de Albert y que el ya lo sabia.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 07: **Sentimientos y Confusiones**

Yajaira


	7. Chapter 7

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 07**

**Sentimientos Y Confusiones**

Candy lloro amargamente, su corazón estaba dividido. No sabia si lamentar la gran pena que le daba saber que aquella otra mujer estaba llevando en su vientre el hijo que ella había soñado tener con Albert algún día, o no sabia si reír de felicidad al saber que la tía Elroy había dicho que Albert estaba enamorado de ella y existía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera vivir el amor de sus sueños en la vida real, estaba tan cansada de perder siempre todo lo que quería para ella, pero esta vez no había una mujer de por medio o una excusa simple que los separaba, esta vez había un hijo y ella menos que nadie podía separar a ese hijo de su padre, lloro y lloro hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para seguir llorando, después de calmarse tomo un largo baño mientras en el comedor todos terminaban de cenar, la tía Elroy se había extrañado de que la rubia quien siempre era la primera en rondar el comedor averiguando que comerían o que postre servirían no se encontrara en la mesa comiendo con ellos pero después de preguntarle a Annie el motivo de su ausencia había dejado que Candy descansara después de la larga caminata que había salido a hacer esa tarde. Después de la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Archie de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación veía serio hacia el jardín en donde había encontrado a Candy y Annie conversando cuando el llego. Annie salió del baño lista para dormir y lentamente se acerco hasta el y lo rodeo con sus brazos hundiendo la cara en la espalda de su esposo.

(Annie) estas preocupado por Candy verdad?

(Archie) no se por que, pero creo que la gatita esta sufriendo mucho!

(Annie) yo también lo note! No crees que seria buena idea llamar a Albert y decirle que Candy no se siente bien para ver si con su regreso ella se alegra un poco?

(Archie) será mejor que hable con ella primero! No puedo creer que ella haya dicho que no quiere casarse con el tío después de que le dijeras que el tiene intenciones de casarse con ella? Que pudo haber pasado de ayer a hoy que cambio tanto la actitud de Candy para qué ahora nos quiera hacer creer que no le interesa Albert?

(Annie) (Seria) será posible que Elizabeth le haya confirmado que tiene una relación con Albert y por eso Candy haya decidido que no quiere nada con el?

(Archie) (Abriendo la ventana) voy a preguntarle!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) acaso estas loco Archie? Como piensas ir a preguntarle saliendo por la ventana?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) seguramente ella cerro con pasador su puerta para que no la molestáramos con preguntas, por eso voy a saltar hasta su balcón y entrare por la ventana!

(Annie) (Riendo) esto me recuerda tanto al colegio!

(Archie) (Riendo) si Candy saltaba por todo el jardín del colegio y siempre llegaba no creo que a mi me cueste mucho saltar al balcón de al lado!

(Annie) (Viéndolo nerviosa) ten mucho cuidado Archie!

(Archie) (Llegando al otro balcón) ves que no fue tan difícil flaquita? Ahora no te preocupes que volveré por la puerta después de que hable con Candy!

(Annie) te esperare!

Archie entro a la habitación oscura y pudo notar el bulto sentado en el sillón a un lado de la ventana, Candy había salido de bañarse y después de ponerse la piyama había decidido sentarse en el sillón unos momentos, aun lloraba en silencio y no noto cuando Archie había entrado. El solamente se sentó junto a ella y sin decir nada la rodeo con sus brazos. Al ver de quien se trataba Candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de Archie y dejo que el llanto fluyera de nuevo. Archie solamente la dejo que fuera calmándose un poco antes de comenzar a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía. Después de unos momentos Candy al fin levanto el rostro y se limpio las lágrimas.

(Archie) muy bien gatita, ya lloraste lo suficiente para decirme que es lo que te pasa?

(Candy) no me pasa nada Archie, es solo que hay días en que me siento un poco triste eso es todo!

(Archie) (Serio) tu nunca estas triste solo por estarlo! Dime que te sucedió que de un momento a otro decidiste que no te importa si el tío se fijo en ti como tanto lo deseabas?

(Candy) lo que pasa Archie, es que hoy me di cuenta que lo de Albert y yo no es mas que un absurdo sueño que yo me atreví a soñar!

(Archie) por que lo dices?

(Candy) (Suspirando) por que es así!

(Archie) que fue lo que Elizabeth te dijo para que estés tan triste gatita? Hasta esta mañana estabas muy emocionada buscando la forma de acercarte a Elizabeth para conversar y después de que lograste hacerlo te presentas así de triste, que fue lo que paso? Acaso ella te dijo que tiene alguna relación con Albert y por eso estas así?

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) ella dice que esta esperando un hijo de Albert!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) QUE???

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ella esta embarazada y por eso es que Albert la trajo para que la cuidáramos!

(Archie) un momento gatita, vamos por partes! Ella te dijo que el hijo que espera es de Albert?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) cuando al fin pude hablar con ella a solas la encontré un poco indispuesta! Después de que la atendí un momento me confeso que estaba embarazada y que por eso Albert la había traído aquí porque tiene mas de tres meses y por falta de reposo y mucho cansancio su embarazo es algo delicado!

(Archie) bueno pero eso no quiere decir que por fuerza el hijo que ella esta esperando sea de Albert! (serio) o acaso ella te dijo que lo era?

(Candy) ella suspiro muy feliz antes de decirme que William estaría muy feliz cuando naciera su hijo!

(Archie) (Incrédulo) no puede ser Candy, esto tiene que ser una confusión! Albert nunca traería una mujer embarazada de un hijo suyo, a la casa donde esta la tía Elroy y estas tu sin siquiera anunciarle a toda la familia que pronto será padre! Albert no es así de irresponsable y tú lo sabes!

(Candy) que motivos podría tener Elizabeth para mentirme? Por su estado tan delicado es que Albert me pidió tan preocupado que cuidara de ella! El no se atrevió a decirme por que me lo pedía tan serio, el debe saber que el embarazo de ella es delicado y por eso me pidió que volviera, para que le ayudara a la mujer que el ama ahora que necesita quien la cuide!

(Archie) no Candy, eso no puede ser verdad! Creo que estas tomando las cosas por donde no son! Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar a Albert y preguntarle si ese hijo es suyo! Tal vez el solo le ofreció a su amiga reconocerlo como suyo por que ella es una mujer abandonada o porque ese embarazo tiene alguna historia oscura que no puede decirse a la luz publica por que ella es de una familia muy acomodada!

(Candy) por favor Archie, creo que has estado viendo demasiados dramas de telenovela con Annie! Esa mujer va a darle un hijo a Albert y yo voy a cuidarla hasta que el vuelva!

(Archie) (Serio) hasta que el vuelva? Y que piensas hacer después de que el vuelva?

(Candy) me iré un día antes!

(Archie) vas a huir de nuevo gatita? A donde piensas ir esta vez?

(Candy) (Encogiendo los hombros) volveré a chicago y me instalare de nuevo en mi pequeño departamento y le pediré al hospital que vuelvan a emplearme, con mi record seguro que me dejan volver a mi puesto!

(Archie) gatita, por favor no tomes una decisión tan seria a la ligera! No te alejes de nuevo sin antes aclarar las cosas con Albert!

(Candy) es que no hay nada que aclarar Archie! Albert será muy feliz con Elizabeth y lo serán por que yo no voy a quedarme para estropearlo! Si Annie tiene razón y el siente algo por mi lo mejor será que me vaya!

(Archie) no tomes decisiones apresuradas Candy! Prométeme que primero lo pensaras y después volveremos a conversar! No quiero que sufras por causa de otro malentendido de acuerdo?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) de acuerdo Archie, te lo prometo! Lo pensare bien antes de tomar una decisión!

(Archie) (Abrazándola antes de retirarse) descansa gatita y piensa bien las cosas! Te veré mañana!

Después de varios días en los que Archie había intentado sin éxito hablar con Albert, este se encontraba arreglando los asuntos de su amigo quien ya había vuelto varios días atrás pero aun no terminaban de solucionar sus papeles sin imaginar la tristeza que su pequeña había estado sintiendo y guardando durante todo ese tiempo. Sentado en su oficina después de varios días fuera de ella Albert observaba el regalo que George había ido a recoger por el, esa pequeña caja de terciopelo sobre su mano contenía el regalo mas significativo que el iba a darle a Candy, solo lamentaba no poder salir de inmediato para chicago para estar al día siguiente celebrando con ella su cumpleaños. George y William volvían en ese momento de la embajada y al entrar su amigo William pudo notar la enorme tristeza que había en los ojos del rubio quien no dejaba de admirar la pequeña sortija de compromiso dentro de la caja de terciopelo. Lentamente los dos caballeros caminaron hacia el y se sentaron frente al escritorio donde el estaba pensativo.

(William) es ese el anillo de compromiso para tu novia Candy?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Candy aun no es mi novia!

(William) y entonces que esperas para proponerle que lo sea? Acaso no es la misma de la que tanto nos hablabas cuando estabas en el áfrica con nosotros?

(Albert) es la misma!

(George) deberías salir hoy mismo para chicago y así poder sorprenderla mañana en la mañana antes que todos! Estoy seguro que Candy se alegrará al verte el día de su cumpleaños!

(William) mañana es su cumpleaños?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mañana mi pequeña deja de ser mi hija adoptiva y se convierte en la mujer de mi vida!

(William) Albert, tu estas aquí por mi verdad?

(George) Albert le prometió a su esposa que no volvería sin usted!

(Albert) mañana en la tarde te darán tus papeles y podremos irnos, con suerte llegaremos antes de la media noche a chicago para que pueda desearle feliz cumpleaños a Candy y entregarle su regalo!

(William) (Poniéndose de pie) mañana? Acaso te volviste loco Albert? Si Elizabeth se entera que por culpa de una promesa absurda no cumpliste tu sueño no se lo perdonara nunca y a ti tampoco por habernos puesto de escusa!

(Albert) que quieres decir?

(William) (Sonriendo) ya me trajiste a América Albert! Ahora George puede ayudarme a terminar de llegar a chicago junto a mi esposa no te parece?

(George) (Saliendo) iré por tu equipaje Albert!

(William) (Acerándose) ve por ella y dale un beso tan grande que no permita que se niegue a aceptar tu propuesta Albert!

(Albert) (Feliz) te veré en chicago William!

Albert salió a prisa de la mansión de Boston y tomo su auto, pensaba conducir toda la noche hasta llegar junto a Candy. Quería ser el primero en felicitarla y quería confesarle lo que sentía por ella antes de que la determinación se le fuera del corazón. Muy emocionado salió rumbo a chicago, no podía esperar a darle a Candy aquel primer beso que tanto tiempo había demorado en darle.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 08: **La Llegada De Un Viajero Inesperado**

Yajaira


	8. Chapter 8

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 08**

**La Llegada De Un Viajero Inesperado**

La mañana llego al fin el día en que Candy cumpliría la mayoría de edad, esa mañana Candy despertó con el dulce aroma que entraba por la ventana, las dulce Candy que Anthony le había regalado años atrás habían abierto sus pétalos y todo el jardín despedía un aroma delicioso, los toques en la puerta no cesaron hasta que ella dio el entre. Annie, Patty, Archie y Tom entraron llevando un par de rosas que habían cortado esa mañana para ella y después de darle un abrazo cada uno le entrego las rosas que llevaban, detrás de ellos para su sorpresa entraron Elizabeth y la señora Elroy llevando también un par de rosas. Elizabeth se acerco a ella sonriendo y después de darle un sincero abrazo lleno de cariño dejo que la señora Elroy se acercara a la joven.

(Elroy) (Entregándole las rosas) Felicidades Candy!

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) muchas gracias tía Elroy!

(Elroy) ha sido un orgullo para mí que seas de la familia! Te has ganado el derecho de ser una Andley con el cariño que siempre nos has tratado!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) le agradezco muchos sus palabras tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria) solo espero que sigas comportándote igual ahora que ya estas en edad de socializar mas en nuestro circulo! (Con el rostro severo comenzó a retirarse) espero que hoy bajes a desayunar con un vestido apropiado para variar!

(Elizabeth) (Riendo al verla salir) es severa, pero creo que te tiene mucho cariño Candy!

(Patty) eso es verdad, el desayuno lo mando preparar en el jardín en una mesa especial para que puedas estar rodeada de las rosas de Anthony!

(Candy) (Riendo) por lo menos ahora si me dijo que soy de la familia!

(Annie) siempre lo ha considerado así pero le cuesta demostrártelo! Apresúrate Candy o la tía Elroy se molestara contigo en tu cumpleaños!

(Candy) ahora bajo!

El desayuno que la señora Elroy había preparado era majestuoso y unido al panorama que había escogido era como un sueño para Candy, la señora había optado por celebrarle así ese día ya que Albert le había pedido que organizara una fiesta sorpresa para dentro de cinco días que sería cuando él tenía planeado volver. Después de desayuno aun no habían señales de la llegada de Albert pues lamentablemente había tenido un contratiempo en la carretera y había tenido que detenerse para cambiar una llanta y esperar a que se la repararan cosa que tardo demasiado tiempo, sentado en el pequeño comedor junto al taller mecánico Albert tomaba un café mientras esperaba, varias horas después había podido reanudar su viaje cuando ya eran casi las diez, se sentía ansioso pues no había podido estar a la hora que había deseado para despertar a Candy y conversar con ella como tanto estaba deseando hacerlo. Como algo extraño el día había comenzado a nublarse y sin mucho esperar la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, Candy y los demás volvieron corriendo a la mansión para resguardarse de la lluvia. Estaban a punto de entrar a la mansión a tomar algo caliente cuando Archie se detuvo al ver el auto que entraba por el portal de las rosas y de inmediato pudo distinguir a quien venía manejando.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) Albert volvió antes de tiempo Candy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Albert volvió? (viéndolo detener el auto en la entrada) es Albert!

(Elizabeth) (Emocionada) William volvió señora Elroy!

(Elroy) que extraño, el no me aviso que llegaba hoy! Seguramente viene para desearte feliz cumpleaños Candy!

Al voltear a verla todos pudieron ver que Candy no se encontraba mas con ellos, al ver a Albert detener el auto había visto la emoción de Elizabeth al verlo llegar y sin poder soportar imaginar que el llegaría y la abrazaría no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada al saber que Albert había vuelto antes de que ella pudiera irse como lo había planeado hacer. Albert bajo del auto y corrió hacia la entrada donde todos lo esperaban, Archie se veía un poco serio pues al ver la actitud de Candy comprendió que después de todo ella no tenía intención de estar allí cuando el rubio volviera y ahora las cosas se le habían complicado. Decidido a lo que fuera por no verla sufrir Archie espero a que Albert lo saludara para pedirle que conversaran antes de que este fuera a buscar a Candy a su habitación. Después de saludar a las damas Albert saludo a Archie mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer que tanto deseaba abrazar en ese momento lamentándolo no pudo encontrarla y aun cuando lo que menos deseaba era encerrarse a conversar no pudo negarse a acompañar a su sobrino a la biblioteca para escuchar aquella que parecía tenerlo preocupado.

(Albert) (Inquieto) que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar Archie? Quiero ir a saludar a Candy y desearle feliz cumpleaños!

(Archie) creo que eso puede esperar hasta después que hablemos Albert!

(Albert) (Preocupado al verlo tan serio) sucede algo grave?

(Archie) acaso no es grave que nos hayas ocultado el estado de Elizabeth?

(Albert) que tiene Elizabeth que ver en esta conversación?

(Archie) por que no nos dijiste que tu y ella estaban esperando un hijo?

(Albert) (Sentándose de golpe) Que????

(Archie) es inútil que lo niegues, ella misma le dijo a Candy que está esperando un hijo tuyo y que tú estarás muy feliz cuando este nazca!

(Albert) (Levantándose) Elizabeth le dijo eso a Candy?

(Archie) por favor tío, por lo menos a mi dime la verdad porque Candy no ha parado de llorar desde que lo supo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Candy ha estado llorando por mí?

(Archie) claro que ha llorado! La pobre ha estado al pendiente de Elizabeth solo porque te prometió que la cuidaría pero ha estado planeando en irse de nuevo antes de que volvieras por que le dolería mucho verte junto a Elizabeth y tú vienes y te presentas como si nada y sin avisar! La pobre Candy salió corriendo despavorida cuando te vio llegar!

(Albert) (Caminando hacia la puerta) debo ver a Candy!

(Archie) si la ves ahora no harás más que hacerle daño, será mejor que la dejes y atiendas a la madre de tu hijo!

(Albert) (Viéndolo serio) el hijo que espera Elizabeth es de su esposo William quien llegara mañana con George!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) Elizabeth está casada con alguien llamado William?

(Annie) (Entrando) hablas en serio Albert?

(Albert) (Molesto) claro que hablo en serio! Acaso creyeron que yo sería tan canalla de pedirle a Candy que volviera para que se hiciera cargo de cuidar a una mujer que espera un hijo mío? Si hice volver a Candy fue para decirle lo que siento por ella y pedirle que sea mi esposa!

(Patty) (Corriendo) Albert!

(Albert) que sucede Patty?

(Patty) es Candy! Salió por la ventana de su habitación y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque!

(Albert) (Viendo la fuerte lluvia afuera) acaso se ha vuelto loca? Que pretende al huir de esta forma?

(Tom) (Poniéndose el impermeable) voy tras ella!

(Albert) (Deteniéndolo) nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que yo vuelva con ella!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) esa muchacha no llevaba abrigo hijo! Va a enfermarse severamente si no la encuentras rápido!

(Albert) corriendo hacia afuera) que nadie me siga, yo debo aclarar muchas cosas con ella!

(Elizabeth) (Acercándose) se siente bien señora Elroy?

(Elroy) esa niña va a enfermarse!

(Tom) (Sosteniéndola) déjeme llevarla a su habitación para que se recueste señora!

(Patty) yo la acompaño! Ven Tom, ayúdame a llevarla!

(Elizabeth) (Preocupada) por que Candy salió de esa forma? Acaso ella está peleando con William?

(Archie) (Comprendiendo la confusión de Candy al escucharla llamarlo así) Candy está huyendo porque ella cree que el padre de tu hijo es Albert!

(Elizabeth) (Dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido al llamarlo así) pobre Candy! No creí que ella malinterpretara las cosas y confundiera a mi William con su William! Que tonta y necia fui al insistir en llamarlos igual a los dos!

(Annie) no te atormentes Elizabeth, Albert la encontrara y le aclarara las cosas y ellos al fin podrán decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro!

(Elizabeth) (Sorprendida) es que Candy también está enamorada de William como el de ella?

(Archie) tu como sabes que Albert está enamorado de Candy?

(Elizabeth) (Sonriendo) lo he sabido siempre! Cuando William estuvo en áfrica con mi esposo y conmigo nos confeso lo que sentía por Candy y por eso me trajo, para que yo le ayudara a convencer a su tía de que Candy es tan digna como cualquier otra mujer para casarse con William!

(Annie) (Comenzando a entender) era por eso que pasabas tanto tiempo con la tía! Estabas convenciéndola de aceptar que Albert se case con ella!

(Elizabeth) es lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar a Albert mientras el traía a mi esposo que estaba perdido en áfrica!

(Archie) (Viendo hacia afuera) espero que Albert logre alcanzar a Candy pronto! La gatita ha sufrido mucho por tanto tiempo que ya se merece la felicidad que Albert puede darle!

Albert corría desesperado por el bosque, conocía muy bien a Candy y tenía una idea de a donde había huido, se sentía desesperado pues sabía que el camino hacia ese lugar era muy peligroso con la lluvia tan fuerte que estaba cayendo, a lo lejos pudo ver como Candy corría entre los arboles rumbo al rio que debía haber comenzado a crecer por la fuerte lluvia, haciendo un esfuerzo pues ella corría tan rápido como él siguió avanzando. Candy llego casi a la orilla del rio pero el agua corría con fuerza por un momento volvió a ver hacia el camino por donde ella había llegado y pudo ver a lo lejos al rubio que se acercaba a toda prisa, por un momento quiso correr y alejarse de él pero involuntariamente al verlo había dado un paso atrás y estaba a punto de caer al agua cuando el llego y tomándola de la mano la jalo hacia el atrapándola entre sus brazos, los dos respiraban pesadamente mientras se veían a los ojos, Albert la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos para no dejarla huir. Candy sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba ante la cercanía del rubio quien sin poderlo evitar comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas mientras veía los labios de ella entreabiertos mientras respiraba agitada.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 09: **Confesiones del Corazón**

Yajaira


	9. Chapter 9

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capitulo 09**

**Confesiones Del Corazón**

Albert veía fijamente los labios de Candy mientras iba acercándose poco a poco, podía sentir el aliento de ella chocar con el suyo mientras la sostenía aun entre sus brazos, Candy lo veía nerviosa mientras él seguía acercándose, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella pero el recuerdo de Elizabeth y su embarazo la hicieron reaccionar volteando el rostro hacia un lado impidiendo así, que Albert la besara. La magia del momento se rompió y Albert no pudo más que sonreír al ver que a pesar de que no había logrado besarla ella estaba completamente sonrojada y respiraba a un más agitada que cuando él la había sostenido para que no callera en el rio. Sin mucho entusiasmo la fue soltando poco a poco con cuidado de que no se le escapara y huyera corriendo de nuevo. Firmemente la sostuvo de la muñeca y la vio serio a pesar de que por dentro sonreía feliz al verla aun sonrojada al sentirlo cerca.

(Albert) en que estabas pensando cuando saliste por la ventana de tu habitación bajo esta lluvia tan fuerte?

(Candy) suéltame Albert, me haces daño!

(Albert) a donde y por que estabas huyendo? Acaso no viste cuando yo llegue? Conduje toda la noche para poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños y tú me recibes preocupándome de esta forma!

(Candy) suéltame!

(Albert) (Acercándose) No!

(Candy) déjame ir Albert! Por favor solo déjame ir!

(Albert) (Abrazándola de nuevo) no me pidas eso Candy!

Sin poder contenerse más término de acercarse hasta ella, sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí mientras él seguía acercándose cada vez más hasta rozar los labios de Candy con los suyos. Un fuerte escalofrió los recorrió a los dos provocando que ambos se acercaran aun mas hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, Albert acariciaba los labios de ella con los suyos mientras saboreaba por fin el sabor de aquel beso que lo embriagaba y no lo dejaba pensar en nada mas, lentamente fue haciendo el beso más profundo hasta lograr que ella entreabriera mas los labios y le permitiera acariciar el interior de su boca. Candy sentía que el abismo en el que había sentido que caía desde que se había enterado que Elizabeth estaba embarazada desaparecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a florar sostenido solo por los fuertes brazos de Albert que la rodeaban y la apretaban a él con fuerza, sin poder resistirse comenzó a corresponder aquel beso que en algún momento se había vuelto tan demandante y posesivo. A pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza ellos no podían sentirla, solo podían sentir un inmenso calor que comenzaba a sofocarlos, aquello era una locura y el aire comenzaba a faltarles. Albert comenzó a separarse de ella aunque lo único que deseaba era seguir besándola hasta perder el sentido, permanecieron abrazados por un momento más hasta que al fin pudo hablar de nuevo.

(Albert) tenemos que hablar Candy!

(Candy) (Agitada) no hay nada que decir Albert! Esto no puede ser!

(Albert) (Besándola suavemente) si puede ser Candy! Esto puede ser si así lo deseamos!

(Candy) (Llorando) esto es un imposible y yo no puedo…

(Albert) (Sintiéndola temblar de frio) la lluvia está muy fuerte Candy, será mejor que nos refugiemos hasta que pase!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) volvemos a la mansión?

(Albert) (Viendo alrededor) está muy lejos Candy, debemos refugiarnos más cerca! (reconociendo el lugar) ven conmigo Candy!

Albert la tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó a correr por una vereda hasta llegar a la antigua cabaña del bosque donde años atrás los dos habían estado. Albert llego hasta la puerta y sin soltar la mano de Candy movió con la mano libre un macetón y saco la llave que siempre había ocultado debajo, después de abrir la puerta la hizo entrar. El lugar estaba bastante limpio pues ya que era un lugar especial para él, el guardabosque de los Andley se encargaba de hacerlo limpiar y mantener habitable. Albert la llevo aun tomada de la mano hasta la pequeña sala levanto una manta que estaba cerca de la chimenea dejando a la vista una pila de maderos listos para ser utilizados, dejo a Candy sentada en el pequeño sillón mientras el encendía el fuego para calentarse y secar la ropa. Candy solamente lo veía en silencio, aun no podía dejar de sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos besándola con aquella pasión que la había hecho estremecer. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que lo escucho hablarle muy de cerca.

(Albert) (Serio) debes quitarte la ropa Candy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) que?

(Albert) (Entregándole una bata) si no te quitas esa ropa mojada vas a enfermarte!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) en donde puedo cambiarme?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) puedes ir a la habitación principal, debe estar limpia y podrás cambiarte tranquila! Pero la ventana esta cerrada con llave así que no intentes huir por que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar!

(Candy) (Seria) ahora vuelvo!

(Albert) trae tu ropa para secarla junto al fuego!

Al volver Candy Albert se encontraba vestido solamente con una bata al igual que ella y había puesto su ropa a secar sobre una silla junto al fuego, al verla regresar tomo la ropa mojada de ella y la coloco en la silla que había puesto junto a su ropa! Sin decir nada le sirvió un poco de te y se sentó frente a ella.

(Albert) muy bien pequeña, creo que es hora de hablar!

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) no hay nada que debamos hablar Albert! Todo esta muy claro entre nosotros!

(Albert) (Serio) si esta tan claro como dices, por que correspondiste a mis besos hace un momento?

(Candy) (Con la mirada en la taza de te) por que no soy de piedra Albert! Porque esta locura que me atormenta cuando estoy junto a ti no puedo controlarla!

(Albert) (Emocionado) entonces por que huyes de mi Candy? Por que no me dejas perderme en esa locura contigo?

(Candy) (Llorando) no me preguntes más Albert! No me atormentes más por favor!

(Albert) (Acercándose) soy yo quien te pide que no me atormentes más Candy! Soy yo el que no aguanta mas esta locura que llevo desde hace tanto tiempo! (tomándola por los hombros) soy yo el que no puede seguir viviendo sin decirte todo lo que llevo por dentro desde hace tiempo!

(Candy) (Desesperada) cállate Albert, no sigas no sigas por favor!

(Albert) (Acercándose) que no siga que, Candy? Que no siga diciéndote lo que hasta ahora no me atrevía a decir? Que me siga guardando esto que me quema por dentro ahora que al fin me he decidido? No tienes idea del tormento que he pasado todos estos años preguntándome una y otra vez ¨como decirte lo que siento?¨ acaso me estas pidiendo que siga guardándome todo esto que me quema el alma ahora que se que tu también me correspondes?

(Candy) (Negando) yo no Albert! Yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes!

(Albert) (Acercándose aun más) como puedes decirme eso cuando hace unos momentos me besabas con la misma pasión y entrega que yo te besaba?

(Candy) yo no te correspondí! Lo imaginaste nada más!

(Albert) y el temblor que hay en tu cuerpo ahora que me sientes tan cerca, lo estoy imaginando también? Vas a decirme que tiemblas de frio cuando los dos sabemos que tiemblas por que te estas quemando por dentro al sentirme tan cerca?

(Candy) (Volteando la mirada) no más Albert, ella no se merece esto!

(Albert) no hay ninguna otra Candy, solamente tu desde hace mucho tiempo!

(Candy) (Viéndolo seria) no hay otra? (sonriendo triste) como puedes decirme que no hay otra?

(Albert) por que así es Candy! Acaso no te has dado cuenta que en mi vida no ha habido otra desde que te conocí? Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que estabas provocando en mi? (tomándole la mano para que sintiera el palpitar alocado de su corazón) Te llevo metida aquí adentro Candy! No puedo respirar si no es por ti, no pedo seguir viviendo si no es junto a ti!

(Candy) (Llorando) ya no mas Albert! No sigas por favor, no ves que me haces daño con cada palabra que dices?

(Albert) como puedes decirme que mi amor te hace daño Candy! Como puedes prohibirme que te diga lo que tanto he querido gritar a los cuatro vientos? (serio) como puedes negarme la dicha de saber que tú también me amas?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) basta por favor! Suéltame y déjame ir! Deja que me pierda en este mismo instante y no me busque más!

(Albert) no puedo! No puedo dejarte ir ni hoy ni nunca!

(Candy) si me amas realmente déjame ir!

(Albert) (Serio) por que realmente te amo no puedo dejarte ir! No mientras sepa que el temblor de tu cuerpo es por lo que sientes por mí! No mientras el recuerdo de esos besos de hace un momento me griten que sientes por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti!

(Candy) no tenemos derecho a hacerle esto! No a la mujer que te dará un hijo! Yo no puedo traicionarla de esta manera!

(Albert) (Acercándose hasta casi tocar si nariz con la suya) ese hijo no es mío Candy!

Candy comenzó a alejarse mientras el seguía de rodillas frente al sillón donde ella había estado sentada hacia un momento. En su mente intentaba acallar a su conciencia que le gritaba que el le mentía por que la amaba y su corazón le gritaba que no lo dejara solo, que le confesara también que ella lo amaba, su cabeza era un mar de sentimientos y razones que no podía soportar, allí frente a ella seguía el viéndola con aquellos ojos que no reflejaban otra cosa mas que amor, ese mismo amor que la atormentaba a ella desde hacia tiempo. Albert le había confesado de rodillas que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, que no estaba dispuesto a perderla pero su mente aun recordaba como Elizabeth le había confesado que esperaba un hijo suyo, cuanta ilusión había visto en la mirada de ella mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía a quien escuchar, su mente y su corazón libraban una batalla campal entre los sentimientos y la razón. Albert estaba ahora de pie esperando que ella reaccionara, la veía desesperado sintiendo que el mundo y la vida se le iba de las manos a cada segundo. Desesperado corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, su corazón presentía que ella no se quedaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Candy sintió el cuerpo de Albert pegado al suyo, su respiración agitada en su nuca, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Continuara…

Próximamente: capitulo 10: Capitulo final: **Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

Yajaira


	10. Chapter 10

**Como Decirte Lo que Siento**

**Capitulo 10**

**Como Decirte Lo Que Siento**

**Capítulo Final**

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte no aptas para menores de 18 años, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias **

Candy podía sentir el temblor en los brazos de Albert quien la sostenía con fuerza pero delicadamente, su respiración era agitada, tenía el rostro hundido en los rizos de ella sin decir nada, su pecho pegado a la espalda de Candy la dejaban sentir el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, Albert estaba desesperado, por la mirada de Candy sabía que ella no quería creer lo que él le había dicho, ella estaba convencida de que él y Elizabeth tendrían un hijo y sabia que la sola duda era razón para que ella lo dejara y se alejara para siempre. Albert la apretaba desesperado sintiendo que la vida se le escaparía de los brazos si la dejaba partir. Candy comprendió que si no lo encaraba de una vez por todas no podría alejarse, tenía que verlo a los ojos para que el comprendiera que nada podía ser y que ella debía partir, estaba decidida a despedirse en ese momento, con un poco de esfuerzo logro que el aflojara ligeramente el agarre para poder voltear y verlo de frente. Estaba dispuesta a decirle que no lo amaba, que solamente le tenía cariño y luego partiría aunque el corazón y el alma se quedaran con él para siempre. Al quedar frente a frente busco la mirada de él, hasta entonces pudo notar la expresión de tristeza y angustia que había en el, aquellos ojos celestes lloraban desesperados al saber que por una tontería la estaba perdiendo, pudo ver aquel amor profundo que él sentía por ella y que con desesperación le había confesado hacia unos momentos. Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella buscando una luz de esperanza, algo que le dijera que ella también lo amaba y no lo dejaría. La angustia que sentía era indescriptible, conocía bien a Candy y sabía que estaba determinada a dejarlo aun cuando ella sufriera también. Candy vio en aquellos ojos el enorme amor que contenían al verla, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de ellos con desesperación, sus brazos aun temblaban mientras la apresaban rodeándola por la cintura. No podía, no podía decirle todo lo que había pensado decirle, no ante aquel amor que veía frente a ella desesperado por no perderla. Sin tener más fuerza de voluntad no pudo resistirse, ante el asombro de el subió sus brazos hasta rodearle el cuello atrayéndolo a ella hasta besarlo, sus labios se apropiaron de los de el besándolo con desesperación, no tardo en sentir como él le correspondía con la misma pasión que ella lo había besado, los brazos de Albert comenzaron a atraerla más hacia él mientras ella había perdido totalmente la voluntad, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un deseo incontenible, necesitaba más de lo que hasta ahora tenia, sin saber cómo ni por que comenzó a empujar al rubio hasta que este tropezó, aun con ella entre sus brazos perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la enorme alfombra frente a la chimenea, Candy no parecía haberlo notado, de pronto se encontraba completamente sobre él quien estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la alfombra aun besándola con desesperación. El aire comenzó a faltarles, el fuego de la chimenea no hacía más que aumentar aquel calor que ambos habían comenzado a experimentar, sus cuerpos estaban al borde del delirio, Candy seguía sobre él con la bata medio abierta sin notar que él estaba en la misma condición, su piel comenzaba a rosarse con la piel desnuda de él, Albert reacciono ante aquel roce sobre su pecho cuando sin poder evitarlo uno de los senos de Candy había quedado descubierto rosándose contra su pecho desnudo.

(Albert) (Gimiendo ante aquel contacto) détente pequeña!

(Candy) (Respirando agitada) no puedo… no quiero!

(Albert) (Asombrado) Candy!

(Candy) (Llorando) no quiero perderte, no quiero dejarte, no quiero no quiero! (besándolo apasionada) no me dejes ir mi amor! No me dejes escapar esta vez!

(Albert) (Emocionado al escucharla) nunca, nunca voy a soltarte Candy!

(Candy) (Agitada) déjame estar contigo! Pruébame que todo lo que dijiste es verdad, pruébame con hechos lo que hasta ahora confesaste!

(Albert) (Sentándose con ella aun encima) Candy, yo te amo! Pero no podemos, no ahora, no sería correcto!

(Candy) (Acercándose) ahora o nunca!

Sin poder decir más Albert sintió como ella lo besaba una vez mas, empujándolo de vuelta contra la alfombra, aquello era toda una locura, podía sentir como ella comenzaba a acariciar la piel desnuda de su pecho, sus toques eran tímidos pero muy decididos, sus besos cada vez más profundos y seductores, como podía negarse a aquel placer tan divino, como decirle que se detuviera cuando el mismo había comenzado a acariciarla, sus manos comenzaron a entrar en la bata de ella hasta encontrar la piel de aquellos hermoso pechos, Candy gimió al sentir el rose de aquella mano tan fuerte sobre uno de ellos, acariciando, apretando con delicadeza la redondez de su seno. El deslizo su mano hasta el hombro comenzando a sacar aquella molesta bata que la cubría, ella había temblado al sentir el aire hacer contacto con la piel de su cuerpo desnudo, aun estaba sobre él, separada de el por aquella bata que aun no se había atrevido a quitarle, las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuerpo con delicadeza, sus labios ahora le besaban el cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo aquella oleada deliciosa recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Decidida metió la mano en la bata de Albert acariciando su pecho bajando lentamente mientras él seguía besando su cuello, había bajado un poco más allá de la cintura lo que lo hizo estremecer y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, lentamente la detuvo obligándola a sacar la mano de su bata, Candy lo veía confundida, no sabía que había hecho mal para que el reaccionara de esa forma, sin decir nada Albert la aparto para levantarse mientras ella lo miraba a punto de llorar, Albert la vio aun sentada en la alfombra, sin decir nada se agacho, la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto de la alfombra.

(Candy) (Confundida) hice algo malo Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) este no es un lugar para algo tan importante! No quiero lastimarte!

Albert se encamino hacia la habitación en donde coloco con delicadeza la preciosa carga que llevaba entre sus brazos, Candy estaba sorprendida ante aquella delicadeza que había tenido él cuando ella pensaba que todo iba a terminar en ese momento cuando él se detuvo, lo vio recostada en la cama completamente desnuda, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la mirada de Albert recorrerla toda, lentamente lo vio quitarse la bata que aun llevaba, dejando a la vista aquel hermoso y bien formado cuerpo que ella había estado acariciando sin imaginar la espectacular figura que ahora tenía frente a ella. Por un momento sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de el hasta llegar a aquella parte que ella había estado a punto de acariciar cuando él la detuvo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente mientras su respiración se agitaba, por un momento había tenido temor pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por un deseo desmedido cuando lo vio a los ojos mientras el volvía a acercarse a ella clavando su mirada en los verdes ojos de Candy. Suavemente se recostó a su lado, esa noche todo estaba dicho, no había nada más que agregar, no habían palabras que expresa, solo existía ese fuego que tenían que apagar. Sus cuerpos se fueron uniendo mientras los dos comenzaban a besarse, sus manos recorrían tratando de memorizar cada palmo de piel, sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más profundas mientras sus labios recorrían todo lo que necesitaban conocer. Albert la acariciaba como nunca antes la habían acariciado, podía sentir cada movimientos de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, la torturaba con caricias ardientes que no la dejaban pensar, no se dio cuenta cuando él fue acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, las sensaciones que él le provocaban eran más fuertes que la realidad en la que estaban, lo escucho susurrar algo a su oído que no pudo comprender, repentinamente sintió algo extraño, un fuerte dolor que la hizo estremecer y luego un calor abrazador que le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndola gritar apasionada, en qué momento había Albert comenzado a amarla no lo sabía, eran un mar de sensaciones que su mente aun no podía terminar de comprender pero allí estaban los dos, Albert dentro de ella amándola apasionado, sus movimientos lentos y delicados, su respiración completamente agitada mientras la escuchaba gemir de aquella forma. Candy abrió los ojos y pudo verlo al fin, estaba sobre ella amándola apasionado, sus ojos la veían de una forma diferente, sin saber porque al fin pudo notar que no solo él se movía, ella también había comenzado a moverse de la misma forma acoplándose a los movimientos que él hacia sobre ella. Ambos estaban a punto de explotar, sus cuerpos empapados entre las sabanas revueltas se comenzaban a estremecer, los movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos, más profundos, más intensos, de un momento a otro Candy comenzó a gemir descontrolada sentía su cuerpo convulsionar por oleadas eléctricas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, Albert continuaba sin parar, sus embestidas cada vez más constantes, su respiración completamente descontrolada, estaba a punto de llegar, Candy lo podía escuchar gemir de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo, de pronto sintió como él se estremecía y después de sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía sobre ella lo escucho gritar fuertemente ¨Te Amo Candy¨ antes de dejarse caer sobre ella, completamente agotado, su respiración mas acompasada pero aun profunda. Lentamente Albert se acomodo junto a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la jalo hacia él, Candy lo abrazo y sin poder decir nada en silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación los dos dejaron las lagrimas salir, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, ni de arrepentimiento, eran lagrimas de felicidad al poder comprender que al fin habían encontrado la forma de expresar lo que realmente sentían. El sueño y el cansancio comenzaron a vencerlos, aun abrazados bajo las sabanas, sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados pudieron al fin encontrar aquella paz que tanto necesitaban. Durmieron profundamente sin separarse. Eran casi las siete de la mañana, George y William habían llegado la noche anterior muy tarde, todos en la mansión estaban preocupados, no habían podido descansar en toda la noche. No tenían idea de donde habían pasado la noche Albert y Candy, no sabían si algo les había sucedido, la tía se veía nerviosa y los comentarios de Eliza no hacían más que atormentarla. En la cabaña Candy despertó, al abrir los ojos lo pudo ver aun allí, abrazándola con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho después de amarla, como si tuviera miedo de que ella escapara mientras el dormía, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el la observaba desde hacía unos segundos.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) cásate conmigo Candy!

(Candy) Albert, lo que sucedió anoche…

(Albert) (Callándola con un beso) no digas nada Candy! (viéndola a los ojos) no digas nada hasta que estemos en casa!

Sin dejarla hablar Albert la beso nuevamente, momentos después los dos salían de la cabaña, su ropa se había secado al calor del fuego durante la noche, caminaron lentamente por el bosque, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por llegar a la mansión, ella porque sabía que a llegar Elizabeth estaría allí y no tendría como verla de nuevo a la cara después de lo que había pasado entre ella y Albert. El en cambio no tenía prisa, pues quería saborear cada minuto con la que a partir de ahora, era su mujer, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y a la que nunca más dejaría marchar. Llegaron a la mansión, al entrar encontraron a toda la familia en el salón. La tía Elroy los observo sin decir nada, la mirada de ambos hablaba por ellos. No había nada más que decir, Elizabeth se acerco sonriendo al ver aquellas miradas tan brillantes en ellos dos. Candy no podía verla, no podía levantar la mirada y verla a la cara. Junto a ella venia un hombre joven al que Candy nunca había visto.

(Elizabeth) que bueno que llegan! Pensamos que algo les había sucedido con la fuerte lluvia de anoche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me alegra ver que llegaron bien!

(William) (Reprimiendo la sonrisa) acaso no vas a presentarme Elizabeth?

(Elizabeth) (Riendo) Candy! (viéndola levantar la mirada avergonzada) te presento a William, mi esposo!

Candy escucho aquellas palabras y no pudo más que abrir los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que equivocada que había estado, la felicidad era tan grande en ese momento que sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Albert llorando emocionada. Albert reía mientras la abrazaba apretándola a el mientras en el salón las emociones variaban, la tía no hacia más que reír resignada, era obvio que al fin Albert le había confesado su amor a Candy. Eliza y Sarah salieron de la mansión muy ofendidas después de escuchar la notica de la próxima boda entre Candy y Albert. Annie, Archie, Tom y Patty reían emocionados mientras William y Elizabeth sonreían al ver que al fin su gran amigo había conseguido hacer lo que nunca antes se había atrevido. La boda se llevo a cabo un mes después, en el mismo jardín de la mansión de las rosas, la luna de miel en la cabaña donde después de amarse una vez más Albert recostado con Candy a su lado conversaban alegres de al fin poder estar juntos.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te amo Candy? Siempre te ame!

(Candy) (Riendo) siempre lo sospeche! (viéndolo a los ojos) Albert!

(Albert) (Feliz) si Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Como decirte lo que siento?

(Albert) (Susurrando) no me lo digas! (ante la mirada confundida) solo demuéstramelo!

Los dos sonrieron mientras comenzaban una vez más a dejarse llevar por el juego del amor.

FIN

Yajaira

NOTA: espero que haya sido de su agrado este pequeño fic hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

FAFER 2,008 GUERRA FLORIDA

TODO POR ALBERT, PARA ALBERT Y CON ALBERT


End file.
